Brotherhood
by Zombie Teddy Bear
Summary: Fic kebut semalam... specialy for Naruto's birthday...


Sepasang iris berwarna biru langit memandang kearah seorang pemuda berpakaian formal serta memakai kacamata dengan bingkai berwarna coklat sedang berdiri diantara 8 orang yang memakai almameter sebuah universitas berwarna biru gelap. Memiliki lambang sebuah spiral di bahu kirinya serta lambang api di dada almameter tersebut. Universitas Konoha. Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris biru itu hanya diam memandang ke arah depannya. Ia tertarik dengan pemuda berambut hitam dengan model runcing itu. Begitu tenang dan berwibawa dengan berdirinya yang tegap serta tatapan matanya yang lurus. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Menarik!" ucapnya lirih.

* * *

**BROTHERHOOD**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**Warning : Gak yakin nih judul sama isi sama tapi nikmatin aja yah... maaf kalau mengecewakan... m(-_-)m**

* * *

"Hah?" Namikaze Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari seorang Namikaze Minato yang sedang sarapan pagi bersama kedua keluarganya, Namikaze Kushina dan tentu saja anaknya yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana merah kotak-kotak serta dasi merah kotak-kotaknya. "Hadiah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berkerut.

"Iya, kamu mau apa untuk tahun ini? Biasanya juga kami sering bertanya dulu kalau mau memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, Naruto," ucap sang bunda sambil tersenyum kepada anaknya itu. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, bingung, semuanya sudah terpenuhi menurutnya.

"Tidak usah, Bu, cukup buat acara syukuran saja, undang teman-temanku, terus ayah dan ibu juga harus ada saat itu," Naruto tersenyum lebar. Minato dan Kushina tersenyum mendengar ucapan anaknya itu.

"Oke kalau begitu, jadi untuk satu bulan ini ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke Suna, kami akan pulang tentu saja sehari sebelum acaramu Naruto, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau honeymoon lagi yah?" terka Naruto. Wajah Minato dan Kushina langsung memerah. "Yah, tak apa, yang penting aku dapat adik dengan usaha kalian kali ini!" Naruto tersenyum sambil bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian ia mengambil tasnya dan menyandangnya. "Aku berangkat dulu, ittekimasu," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membalikkan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kedua orang tuanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Suruh dia pulang, Minato?" tanya Kushina sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Minato hanya diam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Dia yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah ini Kushina dan mengejar mimpinya sebagai fotografer, jadi bagaimanapun saat ia ingin kembali saat itu juga aku akan menerimanya kembali kalau dia tidak ingin ya sudah, dia punya kehidupannya sendiri," Minato menghela nafasnya. "Lagian keberadaan anak itu tidak diketahui secara pasti, ia suka berpindah-pindah negara, jadi melacaknya pun sangat susah," Kushina menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat sarapan paginya yang tinggal setengah.

"Anak itu kesepian setelah ditinggal pergi oleh 'nya', Minato," ucap Kushina lirih. Minato hanya diam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu diambil pusing, percayakan saja pada anak itu, nanti kau sakit lagi, Kushina," Minato mengenggam tangan Kushina dan ia tersenyum pada sang isteri yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Kushina mengangkat tangannya dan memegang tangan Minato yang ada diatas tangannya.

"Iya,"

~Brotherhood~

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah yang jaraknya hanya 5 meter dari rumahnya. Rasengan Gakuen, sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional yang memiliki 4 jenjang pendidikan. Taman Kanak-Kanak, Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Sekolah Menengah Atas Dan Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan serta Universitas yang tersebar hampir di seluruh kota Konoha dengan 10 unit kampus di setiap sudut kota tersebut. Rasengan Gakuen merupakan sekolah swasta yang sudah melalang buana hampir ke seluruh penjuru dunia, dengan meluluskan tamatan-tamatan yang unggul dan berkompeten. Sehingga setiap yang akan melamar kerja, tentunya setelah lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan atau Universitas akan langsung di kontrak oleh sebuah perusahaan ternama di kota tersebut atau mendapatkan kontrak langsung dari perusahaan-perusahaan multiinternasional atau multinasional. Dengan lambang matahari di dada kemeja serta almameter dan lambang bintang 8 yang melambangkan arah mata angin di dada, semua orang pasti akan berdecak kagum melihat siapa saja yang bisa memakai seragam tersebut.

Namikaze Naruto adalah salah satu siswa yang mengambil Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan bagian Bisnis Manajemen dengan jurusan akuntansi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai memasuki gerbang sekolah serta tidak lupa menyapa satpam yang kebetulan sedang berjaga di pintu gerbang tersebut. Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolahan, memang masih sepi tapi Naruto memang sudah biasa datang cepat ke sekolah, tidak hanya karena rumahnya sejengkal dari sekolah yang orang bilang 'terpeleset bisa sampai' tapi karena ada dua alasan kenapa dia datang cepat ke sekolah, meskipun bisa dibilang dia bukan yang pertama datang setiap paginya, tapi memang pada dasarnya Naruto suka dengan ketenangan sekolah saat semuanya tidak ada serta udara pagi yang menurutnya sangat segar untuk di nikmati, itu salah satu alasannya kenapa ia datang cepat. Lalu alasan kedua adalah...

"Pagi, Sensei," sapa Naruto pada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di meja piket sambil membaca sebuah buku pelajaran akuntansinya. Naruto adalah seorang siswa sementara pemuda yang sedang memegang buku dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya, sementara pemuda dengan memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang serta memakai rompi abu-abu dan setelan celana kepernya begitu tampak sangat tampan itu adalah seorang guru. Ya, guru yang sedang melakukan pelatihan di sekolahnya sudah menarik perhatian Naruto sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu pada acara penyambutan murid baru.

Memang tidak sembarang orang bisa melakukan pelatihan di sekolah itu berhubung bagaimana pengaruh dari sekolah Rasengan itu sendiri. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Universitas Konoha adalah sekolah negeri yang juga mendapatkan dana dari Rasengan Grup maka tidak heran para mahasiswa dari Fakultas Keguruan dan Ilmu Pengetahuan ini dapat melaksanakan kegiatan pelatihannya di sekolah ternama itu.

"Pagi Naruto," jawabnya kemudian ia kembali membaca bukunya. Naruto tersenyum mendengar sapaan Senseinya yang terkesan dingin itu.

"Sensei, saya mau menanyakan sesuatu," kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disamping pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup bukunya dan melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang mengubek-ubek tasnya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan buku folio dari tasnya tersebut dan membuka-buka buku itu. Mencari sesuatu untuk di pertanyakan kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang sedang duduk disamping Naruto dengan tatapan ogah-ogahan.

"Ini Sensei, saya tidak mengerti," Naruto menunjukkan sebuah transaksi kepada Sasuke. Pemuda itu melihatnya kemudian dengan wajah malas ia memalingkan kembali wajahnya.

"Itu pelajaran kelas satu Naruto, kenapa kau mempertanyakan hal itu lagi?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan kembali membuka bukunya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia terisak. Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya.

"Habisnya dulu waktu kelas satu saya tidak mengerti dengan pembelajaran ini, hik..., hampir 60 % saya tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran akuntansi, saya naik kelas pun dengan nilai pas-pasan, makanya saya mencoba mengulangi lagi pelajaran ini mumpung waktu senggang," isak Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke terkejut melihat tangisan Naruto tersebut terlebih lagi dengan siswa-siswi yang sedang lalu lalang dihadapan mereka.

"Oke... oke, mana yang tidak kamu mengerti tadi Naruto?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali mendekati Naruto.

"Ini," dengan suara parau ia menunjuk soal yang tidak ia mengerti, Sasuke membaca soal tersebut kemudian ia menjelaskan dengan singkat kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menjelaskan perihal soal yang tidak di mengerti oleh Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang itu memandang pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu. Sasuke merasakan bahwa Naruto bukannya memerhatikan penjelasannya tapi memerhatikan dirinya dan itu menyebalkan baginya, kemudian ia langsung menutup buku Naruto dan meletakkannya di depan pemuda itu serta kembali mengambil bukunya dan membaca kembali. "Eh?" Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tampak mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengajari orang yang ada niat terselubung di balik kata-kata 'ada soal yang tidak saya mengerti' seperti tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk belajar, memuakkan," celetuk Sasuke dengan acuhnya menghiraukan Naruto yang terpelongo dengan perkataan pemuda itu. Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya, ia bangkit dari duduknya setelah ia membereskan bukunya.

"Kau tidak lulus sebagai guru Sensei," ucap Naruto lirih dan tersenyum menyeringai. Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan ekor matanya kemudian pemuda itu menghela nafasnya seraya mengurut dahinya.

"Sasuke," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut jingga.

"Ya, Yahiko?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut. ia berdiri bersama dua temannya, Konan kekasihnya dan Nagato teman laki-lakinya.

"Naruto lagi?" ucap Nagato dengan kening berkerutnya.

"Yah, aku agak kesusahan untuk menjauhi diri darinya," keluh Sasuke sambil mengurut dahinya.

"Sejak pertama datang kesini anak itu terus memperhatikan dirimu dan lucunya lagi Guru Pembimbingmu malah menetapkan dirimu di kelasnya, 3 Ak 1," Konan tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Ia mengambil duduk disamping Sasuke dan Yahiko duduk disampingnya sementara Nagato duduk di kursi plastik dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"Itu pasti karena permintaan anak kepala yayasan itu," keluh Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya dan meletakkan dahinya ke meja. "Kenapa aku harus menderita begini?" isaknya. Konan tertawa geli melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke dan ia mengelus punggung pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu.

"Hari ini kau masuk dari les pertama sampai terakhir 'kan Sasuke?" tanya Nagato sambil melihat pemuda itu. Sasuke melihat Nagato yang sedang melihat jadwal mengajar para mahasiswa yang sedang melakukan pelatihan. Wajahnya tampak memelas dan begitu lucu dengan dagu yang masih menempel di atas meja. Layaknya seekor kucing kelaparan yang memelas kepada orang-orang di jalan raya di luar sana untuk diberikan makanan.

"Good luck, Sasuke," Yahiko yang merupakan guru bahasa Inggris itu tersenyum lebar kepada Sasuke yang merutuki nasibnya. Dari setengah delapan pagi sampai jam setengah satu... satu ruangan dengan pemuda kepala durian... bukannya di dengarkan apa yang diajarkan pasti yang ada Naruto yang merupakan Kepala Tukang Rusuh di kelas akan menganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bodoh dan terkesan kekanak-kanakkan.

"Haaaaaah, hari ini aku pasti akan tepar... huwaaaaaa... aku kangen ranjangku," isak Sasuke sambil terisak-isak. Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan tertawa miris melihat pemuda yang begitu mengibakan itu, setiap akan masuk kelas Sasuke pasti akan mengeluh, pada awalnya dia dengan percaya diri memasuki kelas itu tapi lama kelamaan... baru 4 kali ia melakukan pertemuan dengan kelas itu... Sasuke sudah dibuat kelelahan oleh tingkah para tukang rusuh di kelas.

Cukup dengan lima orang saja, semua kepercayaan diri Sasuke hancur seketika, lima pemuda biang rusuh di kelas, tidak hanya di kelas tapi satu sekolahan, mungkin karena dekingan mereka itu adalah anak kepala yayasan. Terlebih lagi ke-5 muridnya itu adalah anak-anak dari pengusaha besar yang siapapun bisa tunduk langsung di kaki mereka berlima. Ada Inuzuka Kiba, anak dari dokter hewan ternama di kota Konoha, lalu Akamichi Chouji, anak dari kepala restoran dan resort bintang lima di kota Konoha, Aburame Shino, anak dari pemilik peternakan madu di pinggiran kota, Nara Shikamaru, anak dari kepala kepolisian negara, memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata dan sering membantu badan intelejen negara memecahkan tindakan kriminal di negara ini, Sasuke dapat memperkirakan kenapa pemuda itu masih saja bersekolah, karena memang pada dasarnya pemuda itu tampak sangat pemalas dan suka sekali tidur di kelas sehingga nilai akademiknya menjadi tidak memuaskan untuk di loncat kelaskan, karena hanya karena sikap pemalasnya itu. Lalu terakhir... ya laki-laki terakhir ini yang membuat Sasuke harus ekstra berhati-hati, selain ia anak kepala yayasan, pemuda itu juga bisa menendang dirinya kalau saja Sasuke tidak menjalani tugasnya dengan baik. Dengan kata lain...

"Naruto itu akan menilaiku, kalau tidak memuaskan, aku akan di depak dari sekolah ini, dan aku tidak mau mencoreng nama baik kampusku mau dibawa kemana wajahku ini kalau seandainya itu terjadi," pikir Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Namikaze Naruto, Pemuda yang penuh dengan kejutan dan bagiku dengan kejutan-kejutannya itu... aku bisa menilai kalau dia itu menakutkan," Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara bel sekolah yang di bunyikan oleh seorang guru piket. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada ketiga temannya itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 3 Ak 1. Saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai 3 ia melihat Naruto sedang melihat handphonenya dengan kedua sikunya berada diatas pagar, ia mengangkat telepon genggam tersebut hingga kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat layar handphone. Wajah pemuda itu tampak fokus dengan layar telepon genggam yang bermodelkan flip tersebut. Ia mendekati Naruto yang sedang membelakangi pintu kelasnya sambil membalas sapaan para siswa dan siswi kepadanya, dengan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada mereka yang menyapa dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan tetesan air di pelupuk mata Naruto yang jatuh mengenai pagar beton itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto itu kecuali Sasuke yang memang selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu. Itu pun karena anak yang bernama Namikaze Naruto ini selalu menganggunya setiap hari.

"Naruto, sudah bel, silahkan masuk ke kelasmu!" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tersentak dan akhirnya ia menjatuhkan handphone yang terlihat sangat mahal itu ke lantai satu. Suara benda jatuh dan suara berderai terdengar nyaring dibawah sana, suara makian juga melengkapi semuanya. Naruto terdiam melihat kearah handphonenya yang jatuh dan Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah terkejut setengah mati melihat kejadian yang tidak terduga itu.

"Handphoneku hancur," ucap Naruto lirih. Naruto melihat seorang guru wanita yang tampak begitu marah dengan jatuhnya handphone itu di dekatnya. Saat ia sadar handphone itu milik siapa, ia terkejut setengah mati. Naruto tersenyum padanya dan meminta maaf. Guru tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Lain kali hati-hati Naruto!" ucapnya sambil yang hendak mengambil beling-beling handphone itu.

"Tidak usah diambil Kurenai-Sensei, handphone itu pasti sudah rusak," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Kurenai terdiam di tempatnya saat ia mendengar perkataan dari pemuda pirang itu. "Kau harus menggantinya!" titah Naruto sambil melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang. "Handphoneku rusak parah itu dan itu adalah limited edition lho, Sensei," ucap Naruto sambil memegang bibirnya dengan ujung jari tangan kanannya. Tatapan matanya saat memandang Sasuke begitu tampak mengintimidasi. "Ah nanti saja kita bicarakan, Sensei mari masuk ke dalam, semuanya sudah menunggu anda lho," Naruto berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan ia mengambil tempat duduknya disamping Inuzuka Kiba yang memiliki tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Tempat duduk di sudut kanan di dekat jendela dideretan pertama.

Sasuke memasuki kelas itu dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang. Ia membagikan kertas ulangan para siswanya dan tentu saja sesuai janjinya siswa yang mendapatkan nilai jelek akan mendapatkan jam tambahan dengannya. Beruntung bagi Sasuke semuanya mendapatkan nilai yang bagus kecuali satu orang... "Apakah ini bisa dibilang keberuntungan?" pikir Sasuke dengan kening berkerut sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Wah Naruto, tumben nilaimu 5 biasanya juga paling rendah 7," ucap Chouji sambil melihat kertas ulangan Naruto.

"Hm, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian bermain bowling, ada kelas yang harus aku ikuti hari ini," Naruto tersenyum kepada teman-temannya.

"Dia sengaja," pikir para siswi satu kelas. Hampir setengah dari kelas itu tidak akan menjawab soal dari kertas ulangan Sasuke karena mereka ingin sekali berlama-lama dengan Sensei mereka yang begitu tampan itu, tapi apa daya mereka Naruto mengancam mereka. Dengan kekuasaan ditangannya, ia dengan mudah mengultimatum kelasnya yang rata-rata adalah para siswi dengan ancaman akan mengeluarkan siswa atau siswi yang mendapatkan nilai ulangan yang diberikan Sasuke kurang dari 8.

"Dengan begini kau akan mendapatkan kelas tambahan dengan Sasuke-sensei, selamat," bisik Kiba sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Naruto tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan, ia dapat berduaan dengan guru tersayangnya itu dan itu merupakan kepuasan tersendiri untuknya. Sementara Sasuke... ia akan mati kelelahan untuk hari ini, menemani Naruto sampai sore baginya itu adalah neraka tingkat ke delapan.

"Baiklah sebagaimana sesuai janji saya, bagi yang mendapatkan nilai dibawah rata-rata sepulang sekolah nanti jangan pulang dulu, saya akan memberikan kelas tambahan untuk memperbaiki nilai kalian yang jelek, mengerti!" ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengambil spidolnya. Kata sapaan 'kalian' tidak cocok untuk mereka yang mendapatkan nilai jelek tersebut, karena pada dasarnya yang hanya mengikuti jadwal pertambahan kelas hanya satu orang dan bagi Sasuke menghadapi satu orang itu bagaikan menghadapi ratusan siswa dan itu sangat melelahkan baginya.

"Baik Sensei," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke membelakangi para muridnya berniat untuk menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkan miliknya dan merutukki keputusannya untuk memberikan kelas tambahan bagi yang nilainya jelek. Nasibmu Uchiha... nasibmu...

~Brotherhood~

Sepulang sekolah, di kelas yang sepi dan tampak hanya Naruto dan Sasuke didalam kelas tersebut. Sasuke asyik dengan bukunya sementara Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Walaupun Sasuke terlihat sangat tenang tapi dihatinya ia tidak tenang, ia gelisah perihal handphone Naruto yang jatuh karena ia mengagetkan pemuda itu.

"Ah ya, soal handphoneku yang jatuh itu tidak usah kau pikirkan," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sasuke terperanjat dan ia melihat Naruto yang juga melihat kearahnya. "Sebagai gantinya kau harus jadi guru privatku, sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester bukan, sungguh memalukan seorang anak kepala yayasan mendapatkan nilai jelek, jadi mohon bantuannya, Sasuke-sensei," Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sasuke mematung ditempatnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian ia melanjutkan membuat tugasnya. "Jadwalmu adalah setiap malam Jumat, Sabtu dan Minggu, aku tahu kapan kau tidak datang ke sekolah jadi aku tidak akan menganggu hari-hari dimana kau akan menghabiskan waktumu di sekolah ini," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia meremas tangannya, ia tidak terima kalau harus mengorbankan hari liburnya dimana ia bisa istirahat dengan tenang di rumah.

"Handphonemu akan kuganti dengan handphone yang baru, handphone dengan fitur yang lebih canggih tentunya," ucap Sasuke dengan keringat dinginnya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin bersama pemuda ini dengan waktu yang lama. Auranya begitu menakutkan dan lebih menakutkan dari dia sendiri, begitulah pengakuan dari teman-teman sepelatihannya. Mungkin karena ia anak kepala yayasan jadi auranya sedikit agak berbeda. Naruto melihat Sasuke dan ia meletakkan bulpennya diatas kertasnya.

"Bukan hanphonenya yang kusesali Sensei, tapi kenangan dari handphonenya, karena handphone penuh kenangan itu sudah hancur lebur seperti itu jadi kau harus membalasnya dengan memberikan kenangan yang lebih indah dari handphone itu," Naruto menyeringai. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Berikan aku kenangan baru, kenangan bersama dirimu, Sensei, kenangan indah bersamamu, di kelas privatemu!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke terkejut, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia menjauhi Naruto dan berusaha mencari udara untuk pasokan udara di paru-parunya.

"Aku tetap tidak mau, kau bisa cari guru les yang lain, aku ada kegiatan dihari itu, apalagi malam Minggu, aku harus ada di rumah untuk menyelesaikan laporanku!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mendekati Sasuke dan menarik dasi pemuda itu seraya mematikan kamera CCTV yang tersemat di atas loteng dengan sebuah remote kecil ditangannya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat bibir Naruto bermain di atas bibirnya. Melumatnya dan merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir yang sama sekali tidak bergerak itu.

"Ayolah Sensei, bukannya kau menikmatinya juga?" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke papan tulis. "Kau tahu kalau kau macam-macam aku akan mengirimkan video rekaman dari kamera itu ke pihak berwenang dan kau tidak akan bisa bergerak setelah itu, karirmu sebagai guru akan tamat jadi turuti apa perintahku, kau mengerti, Sasuke!" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan ia kembali mengecup bibir Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari dasi Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda itu terdiam dengan wajah kacaunya dan tubuh yang terduduk dilantai. "Selain itu...," Naruto mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, mengecup setiap inci wajah Sasuke dan leher pemuda itu.

"Ukh," Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil melingkupi perasaannya.

"Be my lover," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya dan ia langsung mendorong Naruto hingga pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ka... kalau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu tolong antar ke ruang piket, titip pada Nagato-sensei, aku ada urusan mendadak!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil bukunya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto. "Sial... sial... sial, kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan anak gila dan aneh itu sih?" umpat Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan cepat, wajahnya memerah dan perasaannya memang tidak karuan saat ini. Sementara itu Naruto, ia terdiam kemudian ia memegang bibirnya.

"MU... HA... HA... HA... HA," tawanya sambil memegang perutnya. "Sasuke kau memang orang yang sangat menarik, kau tahu kenapa aku begitu tertarik padamu," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat kotak pensil milik Sasuke yang ketinggalan. Ia mengambil kotak pensil itu lalu mengecupnya. "Kau memiliki mata yang sama denganku," Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Nagato melihat Sasuke yang meletakkan bukunya diatas meja dan langsung berlari menuju ke toilet. Ia memandang pintu toilet laki-laki yang tertutup rapat tersebut dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang berjalan membawa sebuah buku dan kotak pensil berwarna merah dan hitam.

"Sore Nagato-sensei," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Nagato. "Apa Sasuke-sensei sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan melirik sebuah ransel yang diyakini Naruto adalah milik Sasuke. Sekedar basa-basi, padahal ia yakin Sasuke belum pulang setelah melihat ransel pemuda itu.

"Belum, dia sedang ada di toilet, sepertinya kebelet banget," Nagato tersenyum melihat kearah Naruto. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Nagato.

"Saya mau mengembalikan kotak pensilnya yang ketinggalan dan buku tugasnya, Sensei," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tinggalkan saja disini, dan kamu pulanglah, istirahat yang banyak biar besok bangun paginya segar!" ucap Nagato.

"Iya, kalau begitu saya titipkan milik Sasuke-sensei pada Sensei," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih Sensei," Nagato tersenyum dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya permisi," Naruto langsung pergi dengan ekor matanya, ia melirik toilet guru yang ada disamping gerbang kedua gedung sekolahnya. Naruto menyeringai puas dan dengan girang ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Nagato melihat kearah toilet dimana Sasuke sedang mengintip dengan aura menyeramkan miliknya. Ini bukan aura menyeramkan yang biasa tapi ini lebih pekat dan kalau aura menyeramkan yang biasa tidak terasa mempunyai beban sama sekali tapi kali ini auranya begitu berat dan menyakitkan. Ia bagaikan kerasukan ratusan setan dipundaknya. Ya bisa dibilang setan yang datang gara-gara pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto. "Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Nagato dengan wajah kebingungan.

'Tidak kenapa-napa Nagato, aku mau pulang dulu, badanku lelah sekali, kau sampai jam berapa disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan kotak pensilnya ke dalam ranselnya dan buku Naruto tentunya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku cari di perpustakaan, mengingat betapa komplitnya perpustakaan sekolah ini, aku akan mencoba mencari referensi untuk proposalku nanti," Nagato tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan pulang," Sasuke tersenyum dan menyandang tasnya. Nagato tersenyum dan ia mengangkat tangannya saat ia menerima tanda perpisahan tanpa kata Sasuke dengan mengangkat tangannya juga. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah yang akan membawanya menuju jalan raya, sesampainya di gerbang ia menyapa satpam penjaga gerbang tersebut kemudian berjalan dengan santai menuju halte bis. Walaupun ada perasaan tidak enak saat ia melewati kediaman keluarga Namikaze tentunya.

"Pffft, ternyata feelingmu kuat juga Sasuke," seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang bersandar disamping jendela yang penuh dengan kaca dan berbingkaikan metal perak, ia memandang kearah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di trotoar menuju halte bis. Pemuda itu berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya, matanya yang beririskan biru tanpa awan itu memandang dengan lurus kearah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berhenti di halte bis.

"Sialan, anak itu pasti sedang mengawasiku dari jendela rumahnya," pikir Sasuke sambil melirik kearah jendela rumah bertingkat dan cukup mewah di seberang gedung sekolah. Sementara orang yang sedang mengawasinya itu hanya tertawa geli melihat kepura-puraan dari tingkah Sasuke yang sok tenang itu.

"He... he... he, lihat Kakashi, dia berusaha untuk tenang, apakah auraku begitu kuat sehingga dia bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang diawasi?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke. Seorang laki-laki berpakaian pelayang berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto dan ia hanya terdiam dengan wajah ramah yang tertutup masker kala mendengar perkataan pemuda yang menjadi Tuan Mudanya itu.

"Adakah perintah yang harus saya laksanakan untuk anda perihal Tuan Sasuke ini, Tuan Muda?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan matanya masih saja memperhatikan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah mulai bernafas lega karena bis yang sedang ditunggunya telah datang dan ia bisa pergi dari tempat yang menurutnya seperti neraka itu.

"Yah, jaga dia untukku!" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Kakashi. "Kau milikku Sasuke," ucp Naruto lirih saat Kakashi yang berada dibelakangnya menundukkan tubuhnya, memberikan penghormatan kepada Tuan Mudanya yang tersenyum menyeringai layaknya binatang buas yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

~Brotherhood~

Sasuke terpaku ditempatnya, ditangannya terdapat sebuah kertas dimana ia bisa mati kutu membacanya. Ditangan kirinya ada sebuah buku tulis milik Namikaze Naruto sementara ditangan kanan secarik kertas yang berisikan ratusan huruf yang merangkai berpuluh-puluh kata. Wajah tampan Sasuke berubah menjadi horor setelah membaca surat yang ditujukan untuknya itu, surat yang terselip di kotak pensilnya, memiliki aroma citrus yang menenangkan hati. Ia tahu siapa yang mengirim surat itu, tapi surat yang berisikan kata-kata yang menurut Sasuke tidak sopan itu, membuatnya naik pitam. Tidak peduli siapa yang membuatnya tapi dengan kata-kata yang tidak sopan ini sungguh membuatnya membenci penulisnya seketika itu juga.

"Naruto...," ucapnya lirih kemudian ia meremas surat itu. "Begitu tertariknya kau padaku sampai-sampai kau menyelipkan surat dengan kata-kata terlarang bagiku yang seorang guru ini, Dasar Gila," Sasuke mencampakkan buku Naruto ke lantai dan ia mengambil surat dari Naruto dan merobek-robeknya menjadi potongan kecil. Sasuke begitu marah dan ia tidak suka ini, ini bukan imagenya... dia bukan tipe orang yang suka meledak-ledak seperti ini.

Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tenang dan penuh perhitungan. Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan pemuda Namikaze itu, kepercayaan dirinya, ketenangan batinnya dan ketentraman hidupnya dalam menjalani semua tugas-tugasnya hancur, luluh lantah hanya karena ulah satu orang, Putra kepala yayasan itu seenak perutnya mengatur kehidupannya dan mengancam kehidupannya sebagai calon guru. Sasuke membuang potongan-potongan kecil dari surat itu ia ke tong sampah di dekat meja belajarnya. Ia mendesah dan sungguh, ia mulai lelah dengan permainan Naruto ini. Sasuke mengurut dahinya, kepalanya benar-benar sakit dan itu membuatnya benar-benar membuat kesehatan tubuhnya mulai memburuk.

"Namikaze Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" pikir Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya. Ia berdiri mematung melihat tumpukan sampah yang ada di dalam tong sampahnya. Cukup lama ia terpaku ditempatnya berdiri hingga pada akhirnya sebuah suara memanggil dirinya. Suara seorang pria dewasa yang memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana ia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang tampak acak-acakkan bersama seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan tentu saja yang ini lebih rapi dan diikat diujungnya. "Apa makan malam hari ini Paman?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk disamping pria berambut berantakan dan tergerai itu.

"Yah, bisa kau lihat ikan bakar dan sup sayur," jawab pria berambut lurus dan sedikit berantakan itu.

"Hm, Paman Izuna yang membuat?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan, Kakak yang buat," jawab pria yang bernama Izuna tersebut. Sasuke terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Izuna.

"Paman Madara yang membuatnya?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya pria yang duduk disamping Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup kesal. Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan paman yang merupakan kerabat jauhnya ini. Teringat Sasuke, terakhir kali pamannya yang memasak... mereka harus membeli makanan di minimarket terdekat untuk makan malam mereka saat itu. Intinya kalau Madara yang memasak pasti rasanya tidak enak dan pasti akan membuat orang-orang ingin memuntahkan isi perut mereka sesaat setelah mereka merasakan bagaimana hancurnya rasa masakannya itu. Tapi, hanya satu orang yang perutnya tahan dengan masakannya... iya hanya satu orang.

"Hashirama bilang masakanku ada kemajuan, jadi aku sedikit percaya diri dengan masakanku kali ini," ucap Madara sambil mengambil sumpitnya dan memulai acara makan malamnya.

"Kemajuan darimana? Paman Hashirama memang bisa membuat Paman Madara senang," pikir Sasuke sambil memandang pamannya yang sedang tersenyum tipis melihat masakannya sendiri. "Dan aku percaya, dalam perut Paman Hashirama pasti ada zat penetralisir racun dari makanan dan lidahnya juga sudah mati rasa karena keseringan merasakan masakan Paman Madara yang rasanya seperti sampah," Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Selamat makan," ucap Madara. Sasuke hanya tertawa miris melihat ikan goreng dan sup buahnya sementara Izuna hanya bisa pasrah dengan senyuman merekahnya melihat masakan yang terhidang dihadapannya.

"Tenang Sasuke aku ada cadangan makanan, jadi kau jangan cemas kalau malam ini akan kelaparan," pikir Izuna sambil mengambil sumpitnya dan mencoba sedikit makanan buatan kakaknya. Sasuke melihat Madara yang dengan lahapnya memakan masakannya sendiri sementara Izuna dengan setengah hati mencoba untuk memakannya. "Ugh," Pemuda itu terdiam saat ia merasakan daging ikan yang ia memasuki rongga mulutnya. "Hm," Izuna tersenyum sambil meletakkan mangkuk makanannya serta sumpitnya diatas mangkok tersebut. "Aku mau ke toliet dulu," Izuna bangkit dari duduknya. Madara melihat adiknya, sementara Sasuke yang sedang memandang kearah Pamannya sambil menyanggakan tubuhnya kearah depan dengan kedua tangannya hanya diam menatap dengan wajah terkejut.

"Oke, sudah waktunya aku mandi, besok aku harus bangun pagi bukan, aku akan makan di kamar," ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak dari ruang makan itu dengan membawa makan malam yang dibuat oleh Madara. Hanya sekedar menghargai, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berniat untuk memakannya. Melihat ekspresi Paman Izunanya, Sasuke yakin kalau kali ini masakannya sama saja dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak enak. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Madara yang terpaku di tempatnya dengan ekspresi wajah bodoh.

"Izuna masakanku tidak enak ya?" tanya Madara dengan suara lirihnya. Izuna terdiam mendengar panggilan kakaknya itu. Sasuke yang masih berada diambang pintu berdiri mendengar pertanyaan Madara itu.

"Apa maksud kakak?" tanya Izuna sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke terdiam mendengar percakapan kedua kakak beradik itu. Ia tahu, kalau pamannya yang satu ini memiliki penyakit, dimana setiap rasa makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya akan berubah dan itu menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Madara sendiri dalam tahap penyembuhan, Hashirama adalah dokter yang merawat Madara tentunya. Pada awal gejalanya, Madara di opname di rumah sakit dan menghabiskan setidaknya 3 kantong infus dalam sehari karena memang pada dasarnya setiap makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya akan di muntahkan lagi oleh pria itu.

"Memang rasanya tidak enak, tapi setidaknya Paman sudah mencoba," ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kami hanya tidak ingin melukai hati Paman begitu juga Paman Hashirama, karena itu mulai sekarang jangan lagi memasak untuk kami, cukup kami yang memasak untuk Paman, menghabiskan uang hanya untuk masakan sampah seperti ini? Jangan membuatku tertawa karena uang simpanan untuk pengobatan Paman habis karenanya!" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang makanan itu.

"Sasuke," ucap Izuna sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jangan terlalu mengharapkan kebohongan dariku Paman, karena, sudah terlalu banyak kebohongan yang aku dapatkan dari orang-orang sekelilingku dan aku benci itu," Madara mendengar ucapan Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk sehingga surai halus miliknya itu menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Izuna terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu dan ia melihat kakaknya seraya menghela nafasnya. "Dan anak itu memperparah semuanya, sialan," umpat Sasuke sambil meringis. "Tapi... apa aku tidak keterlaluan mengatai Paman seperti itu? Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah begini?" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan aura bersalah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Besok kita ke rumah sakit, bukannya sudah jadwalnya Kak?" ucap Izuna sambil tersenyum dengan hati yang miris. Madara menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Kakak?!" ucap Izuna sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Sasuke tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati kakak jadi jangan diambil hati, terkadang kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan tapi kita tidak boleh terus berada di dunia hayalan itu terlalu lama bukan?" ucap Izuna sambil tersenyum tipis. Madara bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat sang adik sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, aku tahu sifat anak itu, jadi kau tenang saja Izuna!" Madara tersenyum. Izuna terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, Sasuke pasti sedang menyesali apa yang ia katakan padaku, pfft," ucap Madara sambil menahan tawanya. Izuna terdiam melihat tawa sang kakak yang tertahan itu kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Yah, anak itu terlalu jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri," ucap Izuna sambil melipat tangannya. Madara tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan sang adik.

~Brotherhood~

"Ng," seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat melihat kearah Sasuke yang datang dengan tas selempangnya. Memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan sendu dan tampak sangat kelelahan. Sasuke menyapa laki-laki berambut pirang itu dan langsung duduk disampingnya. "Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanyanya. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ia menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas almameternya guna dijadikan bantal.

"Aku lelah Dei, jangan diganggu dulu, mau tidur," jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit agak parau. Laki-laki yang memiliki nama lengkar Deidara itu mengangkat dahinya, bingung melihat tingkah Sang Uchiha yang satu itu.

"Tumben kau kelelahan begini?" tanyanya sambil menompang dagunya dengan tangan kanan seraya melihat Sasuke. "Apa gara-gara anak Kepala Yayasan itu?" tanya Deidara. Sasuke terdiam dengan kening berkerut dan ekspresi yang menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia pada lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Are... Sasuke?" ucap seorang wanita bercepol dua saat ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya diatas almameter kampusnya itu.

"PAGI... DEIDARA, PAGI SASUKE," teriak seorang laki-laki dengan model rambut bob yang berjalan disamping wanita bercepol dua itu.

"Pagi Lee, kau semangat seperti biasa," ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi," ucap perempuan bercepol dua yang mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Pagi Tenten," jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Dei, Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Tenten sambil melihat Sasuke yang masih menelungkupkan wajahnya ke almameternya sementara tangan kirinya terbentang ke depan sambil memegang kacamatanya. Deidara mengangkat tangannya sementara itu Lee memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku dan sontak membuat Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Lee yang memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut.

"Sungguh tidak sopan, kau tidak membalas salam dari orang yang memberi salam kepadamu, setidaknya tersenyum, Uchiha Sasuke," Lee berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang. Sasuke mulai tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Kau...," ia bangkit lalu merangkul krah baju olahraga Lee dan menariknya mendekati dirinya. Tenten dan Deidara terkejut melihat reaksi Sasuke yang hendak memukul wajah Lee.

"Pagi Sensei, wah... pagi-pagi Sasuke-sensei sudah emosian... gak baik itu buat kesehatan anda," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan iris birunya. Sasuke mengenal suara itu, suara yang membuat harinya kacau balau. Pemuda itu tidak ingin melihat laki-laki itu untuk saat ini jadi dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke almameter kampus. Lee dengan nafas tersengal-sengal mengambil kacamata Sasuke yang terjatuh dan ia meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Pagi Naruto," balas ketiga calon guru yang sedang berada di ruang piket itu. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan melewati ruangan itu dan pergi sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih tetap tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan Deidara menyadari akan hal itu kemudian ia melihat kearah Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Tidak seperti biasanya kau emosian begini?" tanya Lee sambil memegang dadanya yang sedikit terasa sakit karena keterkejutan dirinya terhadap tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu hanya diam, Tenten dan Deidara saling pandang kemudian mereka menghela nafas. Lee yang tampaknya tidak mengerti dengan kondisi Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedua temannya menghela nafasnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat ketiga rekannya terkejut. Tenten berdiri dari duduknya memberikan jalan untuk Sasuke jalan. Tanpa kata-kata, suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang sedikit terdengar terseret itu melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah dan ia melihat tempat parkiran sepeda motor para siswa atau para guru. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mencari nomor seseorang yang bisa membantu dirinya. Lee dan Tenten memperhatikan dari kejauhan apa yang dilakukan oleh guru yang sedang melaksanakan pelatihan di sekolah ternama ini. Sepertinya rekan mereka itu sedang menelepon seseorang, tak lama dengan suara yang agak terdengar seperti suara bentakan pemuda itu menutup teleponnya dengan kasar dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong celananya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah langit tanpa awan itu.

"Deg," mata kelamnya beradu dengan mata dengan iris yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan langit yang sekarang ia pandang. Mata itu memperhatikannya dari lantai tiga, sebuah senyuman terukir dari bibir si pemilik mata biru langit itu. Sasuke langsung menurunkan kepalanya dan ia bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang piket tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan wajah kebingungan. Tenten mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat Sasuke yang kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke almameternya. Begitupun dengan Deidara, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa temannya yang satu ini bisa menjadi begitu terpuruk seperti ini dan sekarang ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu temannya yang satu ini, benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Naruto, kembali ketempat dudukmu," ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit agak ketus. Naruto yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada gurunya itu.

"Iya Anko-sensei," jawab Naruto seraya berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Saat ia duduk diatas kursinya ia melihat kearah langit dengan tatapan sendu. Tidak ada senyuman jahil atau senyuman menyeringai hanya ada sebuah tatapan kesepian dan kelelahan.

~Brotherhood~

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang sedang duduk bersama keempat sahabatnya sambil makan siang di kelasnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tampak sangat marah padanya, walaupun memasang ekspresi datar tapi dari tubuhnya Sasuke mengeluarkan aura emosi yang meluap-luap dan seisi kelas menyadari itu. Ditangan Sasuke ada sebuah bingkisan dan pemuda itu langsung meletakkan bingkisan itu diatas meja Naruto dan langsung pergi. Naruto dan keempat temannya terkejut melihat tingkah aneh dari guru mereka itu. Shikamaru kemudian menghela nafasnya dan memandang kearah Naruto yang juga terkejut saat mendapatkan bingkisan itu.

"Kau dapat kado sebelum hari ulang tahunmu, beruntung sekali," ucap Shino sambil memandang bungkusan yang ada dihadapan temannya itu.

"Sasuke-sensei sepertinya salah waktu," tawa Chouji sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Kau memang disayang olehnya, Naruto," ucap Kiba sambil merangkul leher Naruto dan memelintir pipi pemuda itu dengan tinjunya. Kiba tersenyum lebar saat melakukannya dan tampaknya ia memang senang dengan apa yang telah didapatkan oleh sahabatnya yang sekarang duduk disampingnya ini. Shikamaru hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya, memandang kearah bingkisan yang ada di tangan Naruto itu. Ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah, ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk bingkisan itu.

"Ayo dibuka Naruto, aku ingin lihat," ucap Chouji sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya ayo dibuka, apa isinya?" Kiba ikut meminta Naruto membuka bingkisan itu tapi Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia memeluk bingkisan yang tak seberapa besar itu.

"Aku akan membukanya nanti di rumah, jadi jangan berharap kalian dapat melihatnya, hanya aku... hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya," timpal Naruto sambil mencibir teman-temannya. Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Chouji hanya tertawa terkekeh melihat reaksi temannya itu. Naruto tertawa kegirangan sambil memeluk bingkisan itu sementara Shikamaru hanya diam memandang Naruto sambil memakan makan siangnya.

Para siswi hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan iri, benar, hanya Naruto yang paling dekat dengan guru pelatihan yang tampan itu. Tapi apalah daya mereka Naruto benar-benar berkuasa di sekolah itu dan mereka benar-benar tak berkutik. Sementara itu Naruto melirik kearah para siswi kemudian ia mendengus dengan sebuah seringaian licik menghiasi wajahnya. Ia bangkit sambil membawa bingkisannya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Dasar pengecut," ucap Naruto lirih sambil melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia tersenyum kepada guru-guru disana dan meminta izin keluar dari gerbang untuk pulang. Deidara yang kebetulan sedang piket mengizinkan Naruto keluar. Pemuda itu tampak sangat senang dan ia melihat kearah Naruto yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah mewah yang ada dihadapan sekolah itu. "Sasuke kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia melihat pemuda itu sedang berdiri dihadapan Deidara sambil mengurut dahinya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, Kakashi yang kebetulan berada di ruang tengah sedang memberikan arahan kepada pelayan wanita yang sedang melakukan pelatihan untuk menjadi pelayan di rumah itu melihat Naruto dengan kening berkerut. Tuan Mudanya pulang pagi-pagi begini ada apa? Pikirnya. Kemudian Kakashi melihat kearah pelayan wanita tersebut dan meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar meninggalkan pelayan wanita itu dan tentu saja mengejar Naruto ke kamarnya. Sementara itu Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya itu dari dalam, dengan segera ia membuka bingkisan pemberian Sasuke langsung tepat diatas karpet mewahnya. Nafas Naruto memburu, senyuman lebar mengambang dari bibirnya yang elok. Pemuda itu begitu senang dan bahagia sampai ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar memaksa tangannya untuk bergerak agar membuka bingkisan itu dengan segera.

Dengan tangan menggigil Naruto mengeluarkan bingkisan Sasuke dari kantong plastik yang membungkusnya. Disana ada sepucuk surat tepat diatas bingkisan yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado biasa, Naruto membuka kertas dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak terbendung, emosinya meluap-luap kala menemukan surat yang kemungkinan adalah jawaban Sasuke dari pernyataan dirinya. Sasuke pasti sudah membaca suratnya dan pemuda itu memberikan jawabannya di kertas itu, dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar Naruto membuka surat itu dan melihat beberapa kalimat didalamnya.

"_Aku tidak bisa menjadi guru privatemu, aku benar-benar sibuk, Jumat dan Sabtu adalah hari dimana aku bisa beristirahat dan Minggu juga seperti yang kukatakan, itu adalah hari dimana aku mengerjakan laporanku jadi aku menolak permintaanmu dengan tegas. Lalu soal perasaanmu padaku, aku hargai itu, tapi itu mustahil kau adalah muridku sementara aku adalah gurumu, terlebih lagi kita sesama laki-laki dan hubungan ini jelas-jelas sangat mustahil untuk dijalani, dan perihal handphonemu, aku mengganti handphonemu dengan handphone yang sama, bingkisan yang kuberikan itu adalah handphone limitied edition yang sama persis dengan milikmu, jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi dan aku tidak ada urusan denganmu lagi. Namikaze Naruto!_

_Terima Kasih."_

Naruto terdiam saat melihat kalimat itu satu persatu, mencernanya dalam otaknya kemudian turun ke hatinya. Perasaan itu... perasaan itu terluka dan berdarah. Wajah cerahnya menghilang dan berganti menjadi kelam dan suram. Ia meremas surat itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, pemuda itu melihat kearah bingkisan pemberian Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia membuka kertas kado pembungkus benda pemberian Sasuke itu dengan asal-asalan, ia mencampakkan kertasnya ke lantai serta mengotori lantai kamar dengan karpet mewah itu. Naruto terkejut setengah mati, air matanya berlinang dan ia mengerutkan dahinya. Bingkisan itu berisi sebuah kotak handphone yang memiliki gambar seperti handphone miliknya yang rusak. Nafasnya kali ini benar-benar tidak teratur, dadanya terasa sangat sakit, hatinya terluka, pikiran bodohnya membuatnya menggila dan menjerit kesakitan.

"HUWAAAAAA," teriaknya. Kakashi yang kebetulan berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakkan Tuan Mudanya itu. Naruto bagaikan orang bodoh, berharap Sasuke membalas perasaannya dengan mudah seperti orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia menginginkan Sasuke, ia menginginkan Sasuke berada disisinya ia ingin Sasuke. Hatinya berteriak pilu, menghantam kepalanya berkali-kali, menghukum dirinya yang dengan bodohnya mempercayai semua asumsi dirinya sendiri. "Tidak, tidak ini tidak mungkin," isaknya sambil melihat ke karpet miliknya. Naruto meneteskan air matanya dengan mata yang membelalak, tubuhnya menggigil dan hatinya begitu sakit.

Kakashi menunggu Tuan Mudanya dan ia terdiam saat Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya tak lama setelah ia meraung. Naruto memberikan pesan kepada kepala pelayannya itu. Kakashi melihat ekspresi Tuan Mudanya, begitu lemah dan dari wajahnya Kakashi dapat merasakan Tuan Mudanya ini benar-benar kehilangan gairah hidupnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya, tersenyum menyeringai dan lebar atau benar-benar optimis dengan segala sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkannya. Tapi kali ini Kakashi tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang ada selama ini dalam pemikirannya itu.

"Aku izin, bilang ke pihak sekolah, badanku benar-benar tidak sehat, Kakashi!" ucap Naruto lirih. Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menutup pintu kamarnya. "Oh ya," pemuda itu menghentikan tangannya sendiri untuk menutup kamarnya. "Bilang pada ayah dan ibu kalau aku ingin...," Kakashi membelalakkan matanya saat ia mendengar penuturan langsung dari Tuan Mudanya itu. Pernyataan keinginan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto untuk kado ulang tahunnya.

"Tapi Tuan Itu...," Kakashi terdiam melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang seperti binatang buas. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin siapapun menentangnya kali ini, ingin rasanya mengamuk dan mencakar apapun yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Tatapan mata yang sama 5 tahun yang lalu saat seseorang yang disayangi oleh pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah besar ini dengan kedua orang tua yang sangat sibuk dan beberapa pelayan yang juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Begitu menakutkan dan begitu terasa mengintimidasi, aura yang begitu sangat pekat dan menakutkan bagi siapapun yang tidak terbiasa dengan emosi negatif milik Namikaze Naruto ini. Kepala Pelayan yang sudah mengabdi kepada keluarga Namikaze itu hanya bisa kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tegap dihadapan Naruto. "Baiklah Tuan, akan saya sampaikan," Naruto hanya diam kemudian ia menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Naruto tidak kembali?" ucap Deidara sambil melihat rumah mewah yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke yang duduk disamping Tenten yang sedang membuat laporannya hanya diam sambil membaca bukunya. "Eh, bukannya itu Kakashi, pelayannya Naruto," Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Kakashi menghampiri ruang piket tersebut. Ia mendekati seorang laki-laki bercodet dengan rambut dikucir.

"Tuan Muda sedang tidak enak badan, Iruka-sensei, jadi hari ini ia izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran," Kakashi tampak tersenyum dari balik masker putihnya. Sasuke hanya memerhatikan pria itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu, Sasuke tolong ambilkan tas Naruto di kelasnya!" ucap Iruka sambil melihat Sasuke yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baik," ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan dengan sedikit cepat menuju kelas Naruto. Meminta izin atas tidak hadirnya Naruto dalam kelas kepada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu serta mengambil tas dari pemuda tersebut. Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada guru yang bersangkutan dan pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan tatapan para murid yang tampak kebingungan dan mereka saling pandang untuk mempertanyakan keberadaan Naruto dan kenapa pemuda itu tidak masuk. Kalau soal kesehatan tidak mungkin, pasti ada yang lain dan Shikamaru yang duduk disamping Chouji merasakan hal itu, ia hanya memandang Sasuke yang tadi sempat mengambil tas Naruto dari tangan Kiba. Kemudian tak lama setelah Sasuke beranjak dari kelas, pemuda itu menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi," pikir Shikamaru sambil melihat tempat duduk di samping Kiba yang kosong. "Dasar laki-laki payah," ucapnya sambil melihat kearah papan tulis dengan menompang dagu. Chouji yang dapat mendengar ucapan Shikamaru melihat kearah pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Shika?" tanya Chouji yang duduk disampingnya. Shikamaru melirik kearah Chouji kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan kembali melihat kearah papan tulis.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya. Chouji terdiam mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru itu dan ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dasar, kebiasaan," Chouji menghela nafasnya dan Shikamaru yang mendengar keluhan Chouji pun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar keluhan temannya itu.

Sementara itu Sasuke memberikan tas Naruto kepada Kakashi, dan pelayan itu menerimanya dengan senyuman. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke dan Iruka kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah kediaman Namikaze. Kakashi melirik kearah Sasuke yang sudah kembali duduk ditempatnya, ia menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Namikaze.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak yakin pemuda itu akan dengan mudahnya menerima pemberianmu itu Sasuke," ucap Deidara sambil menghela nafasnya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot kebawah hidungnya. "Apalagi dengan isi suratmu yang agak...," putus Deidara saat ia melihat Sasuke yang melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Deidara terdiam saat melihat tatapan mata Sasuke tersebut kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Ya sudahlah, yang terpenting kau tahu resikonya setelah memberikan surat itu kepadanya," ucap Deidara sambil memainkan tabletnya.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan Deidara kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah rumah mewah yang ada didepan gerbang gedung sekolah itu. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan kembali membaca bukunya. Baginya itu merupakan keputusan yang tepat daripada dia memberikan harapan palsu kepada pemuda itu atau dia hanya dijadikan alat untuk bersenang-senang setelah Naruto puas mempermainkannya, ia akan dibuang begitu saja seperti mainan rusak. Kalau memang Naruto menganggap dirinya mainan, setidaknya Sasuke akan menjadi sebuah mainan yang tidak dapat dipermainkan oleh siapapun. Cukup sudah takdir dan nasibnya mempermainkan dirinya selama hidupnya ini. Terjebak didalam realita kehidupan keluarga yang membuangnya, berhutang kepada kakaknya sendiri dan imbalannya ia harus membuang harga dirinya untuk meminta pertolongan kepada keluarganya yang satu itu.

Bicara soal harga diri, bagi Sasuke harga dirinya benar-benar sudah jatuh dihadapan kedua orang tuanya terlebih lagi dihadapan sang kakak tercinta yang tiba-tiba saja hilang dari peradaban keluarga Uchiha dan dengan tiba-tiba pula muncul dihadapan dirinya yang sedang melaksanakan studinya di Universitas Konoha dengan penampilan berjas hitam, memakai mobil mewah dan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ia menemui Madara dan Izuna yang telah menampung dirinya, memberikan segepok uang kertas yang bisa Sasuke lihat kala itu berkisar 1 juta yen. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak menerimanya tapi ia hanya meminta pada sang kakak kalau dia butuh bantuan, ia ingin si kakak membantunya. Dan alhasil hari ini ia terbantu dan untung bagimu Uchiha Sasuke, untuk tidak mempertahankan harga dirimu waktu itu.

Tapi apa keputusanmu mengganti handphone sang Namikaze muda itu dan menjawabnya dengan surat yang begitu tegas disetiap kata-katanya adalah tepat? Jantung Sasuke tentu saja berdetak kencang perasaannya tidak nyaman dengan semua permasalahan ini. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua ini, ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari lubang gelap dan pengap dimana setiap menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali bagaikan ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya. Ia lelah dengan semua ini, dia ingin melupakan semuanya. Keberadaan Naruto bagaikan sebilah pedang bermata satu yang mengarah kepadanya. Sebelum dilukai lebih baik ia membuang pedang yang dapat melukainya.

~Brotherhood~

"Dasar bodoh, aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi," kata Shikamaru yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja belajar Naruto sambil memandang pemuda Namikaze yang sedang bergelung dengan selimutnya. "Aku tidak yakin Sasuke-sensei akan menerimamu, perhitunganku adalah...," ia mendorong kursi yang memakai roda itu. "99 % adalah penolakkan," ia menahan kursi roda itu dengan meletakkan telapak kakinya di ranjang Naruto. "Lalu 1 %-nya adalah penerimaan atas pernyataan cintamu dan tentu saja dengan paksaan serta ancaman yang biasa kau berikan kepada siswa satu sekolahan, jadi pada intinya 100 % lebih tepatnya kau di tolak, Naruto," Shikamaru menyandarkan dagunya ke sandaran kursi.

Naruto terdiam mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru tersebut. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang berani menghadapiku dan menolakku seperti ini," ucap Naruto lirih. Shikamaru melihat Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya. "Tapi, dia memang berbeda, dia berbeda dengan yang lain aku tahu itu," lanjutnya.

"Lupakan dia!" titah Shikamaru sambil menghela nafasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau mau merusak hidupnya seperti orang-orang frustasi di luar sana, atau menjadi psikopat yang melampui batas hingga darahnya mengalir ditanganmu, huh... cerita kuno," ejek Shikamaru sambil mendengus dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya. "Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang ini, tapi pada dasarnya pria seperti Sasuke-sensei itu tidak mudah untuk di taklukan, kau bisa menghancurkan hidupnya, mengurungnya, menyiksanya bahkan membunuhnya sampai kau mendapatkan jiwa dan raganya, tapi ingatlah satu hal Naruto...," Shikamaru membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Naruto yang menyempul keluar dari selimutnya. "... kau tidak akan mendapatkan dirinya secara utuh," Shikamaru melirih kemudian ia tersenyum saat ia mendapatkan respon dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya melihat Shikamaru dengan iris birunya. Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uang, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dengan mengancam orang lain, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dengan menyiksa tubuh dan jiwa orang lain, dan ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dengan membunuh, Naruto," Shikamaru menyeringai. "Pikirkanlah itu, kau Namikaze dan aku yakin kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk dapat mengerti dengan ucapanku tadi," Ia tersenyum tipis. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia meremas selimutnya. "Aku pulang dulu, aku pikir kau sudah sehat, besok kau masukan! Kiba dan yang lainnya mencemaskanmu," Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto. "Dan satu hal lagi, kau itu persis seperti perempuan yang sedang patah hati," tawa Shikamaru yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari Naruto.

"DIAM KAU KEPALA NANAS," Naruto mengambil bantalnya dan melempar kearah pintu kamarnya yang langsung tertutup. Ia masih dapat mendengar suara tawa Shikamaru dari luar dan itu semakin membuatnya kesal. Nafasnya menderu, Naruto membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat kearah kakinya yang ditutupi oleh selimut. "Sial," umpatnya sambil meremas tangannya. "Haaaaah," Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Apa untuk sementara ini aku berhenti dulu mengejarnya?" pikir Naruto sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah langit-langit kamarnya yang dilukis menyerupai langit biru. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia menutup matanya. "Sasuke," ucapnya lirih.

"Oh, siapa itu Sasuke?" ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan dibelakang Naruto. Pemuda itu terkejut mendengar suara itu dan ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang wanita beririskan perak keunguan sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hinata-nechan," ucap Naruto dengan mata membelalak.

"Hei, adik kecil bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk diatas ranjang Naruto dan melihat kearah Naruto.

"Darimana Ne-chan masuk?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. Hinata terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang adik kemudian ia tertawa sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang dilipat ke bibir. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Sejak kapan Ne-chan berada disini?" itu baru pertanyaan yang pas menurut Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis kemudian ia melihat kearah Naruto dan melipat kakinya seraya menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan yang berada diatas ranjang Naruto. Sementara tangan kirinya ia letakkan diatas pahanya.

"Sejak kau menyebutkan nama Sasuke, tentunya," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ada apa sayang? Kau sedang patah hati?" tanya Hinata sambil mengelus kepala Naruto. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya. "Oh, ayolah adikku tersayang cerita sama kakakmu ini!" Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak-anak baginya. "Jangan memaksakan diri seperti ini, Sayang," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Hinata dengan mata birunya yang cerah seperti langit tanpa awan itu.

"Aku laki-laki dan aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri, Hinata-nechan tidak usah repot-repot mengurusku lagi, aku sudah besar, jadi terima kasih sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantuku," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata terdiam melihat kearah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya tersebut hingga akhirnya ia pun membalas dengan sebuah senyuman lebar dan mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Yah, kalau suatu saat nanti kau tidak bisa menghandlenya tinggal beritahu aku dan aku akan membantumu, Sayang," Hinata mengelus dagu Naruto dan mengecup pipinya. Naruto tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh ya kudengar, Neji-ni melakukan pelatihan di sekolahmu, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang memegang sebuah boneka Tasmania Devil, hadiah pemberian Hinata tahun lalu dihari ulang tahunnya. Ukurannya cukup besar untuk memenuhi ranjang single milik Naruto sehingga saat hendak tidur Naruto harus meletakkannya di lantai.

"Yah, bagus kok," Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun, tahun ini kau akan kukasih apa yah?" pikir Hinata sambil memegang dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia meletakkan bonekanya dan melihat Hinata dengan tatapan yang sangat tegas.

"Aku ingin Bugs Bunny," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata melihat Naruto dengan wajah terkejut.

"Boneka lagi?" tanya Hinata dengan kening berkerut. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi bukannya kau benci dengan karakter kartun yang satu itu Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan kening berkerut.

"Iya, tapi aku mau Bugs," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

"_Oke, i will give you Bugs_, tapi dengan satu syarat...," ucap Hinata sambil memegang hidung Naruto dan mencubitnya. "Ha... ha," tawa Hinata saat ia melihat Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya. "_Tell me... who is Sasuke_?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum miris. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tampaknya enggan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hm, ya sudah, seperti yang kamu bilang, aku percaya kalau kau bisa mengatasi semuanya, sayang," Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan mengelus kepala Naruto. "Dan sepertinya kau sudah sehat, hari ini aku datang untuk berpamitan, aku akan ke Hollywood, jadi adik kecilku yang manis ini, jangan nakal ya," ucap Hinata yang kembali mencubit hidung Naruto.

"Aww, Hinata-nechan, sakit tahu," keluh Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang perih akibat cubitan Hinata. "Aku tahu, sejak kapan aku jadi anak nakal, Ne-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Hinata tertawa geli melihat adiknya itu.

"Kau selalu membuat onar Naruto, aku tahu itu," Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. "Dengan kekuasaan kedua orang tuamu kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu terhadap orang lain," Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian ia memegang dagu Naruto dan menegakkan kepala sang adik seraya tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau sudah dewasa Naruto," ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto kemudian ia mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Dan sepertinya buruanmu kali ini memberontak," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar dan ia mengecup pipi Naruto. Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di pipinya. Hinata mengecup pipi pemuda tersebut kemudian menarik kembali wajahnya dari wajah laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya adik tersebut. "Baik-baik di rumah ya, Sayangku," Hinata tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. "Aku pergi," kemudian putri dari keluarga Hyuuga tersebut melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang terdiam di atas kasurnya. Ia meremas selimut yang menutupi kakinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa mereka semua mengetahui apa yang kulakukan begini sih?" umpat Naruto yang tampak sangat kesal.

"Karena kau tipe orang yang mudah di tebak," ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Hingga membuat jantung pemuda itu terkejut setengah mati seakan-akan keluar dari sarangnya dan Naruto dapat melihat cengiran dari bibir merah Hinata serta deretan giginya yang putih saling beradu antara yang diatas dengan yang dibawah. Hinata kemudian langsung pergi. Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan sifat Kepala Keluarga Hyuuga yang satu itu, kenapa wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu selalu saja tidak terasa memiliki aura apapun, ia bisa menyembunyikan auranya dan sering membuat dirinya terkejut setengah mati dengan kedatangan dari wanita itu. Seperti hantu, datang dan pergi begitu saja, kalau bagi orang Indonesia mungkin kayak mantera jaelangkung, datang tidak diundang pergi tak diantar, menakutkan.

"Haaah," Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian ia mengambil selimutnya seraya menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Bagaimanapun juga apapun itu, kalau memang sudah menjadi bagian dari keinginanku, aku harus mendapatkannya bagaimanapun caranya itu," pikir Naruto sambil menggelungkan tubuhnya di bawah selimutnya. "Kau harus jadi milikku Uchiha Sasuke, harus,"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia sadar suatu hal. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia peroleh dari Sasuke apabila keegoisan hatinya itu tetap ia pertahankan. Tapi apa dayanya ia sudah terlanjur menginginkan Sasuke, cepat atau lambat Sasuke harus menjadi milikknya. Bagaimanapun caranya Sasuke harus menjadi miliknya.

"Harus jadi milikku," ucap Naruto lirih dalam tidurnya.

~Brotherhood~

Sasuke duduk diatas kursi panjang sambil menyandarkan tangan kirinya diatas sandaran kursi yang terletak di pinggir jalan dimana beberapa warga sedang berjalan-jalan disana. Ditangan kanannya ada sebungkus roti isi nenas yang sudah tergigit setengah dan sekarang sudah berada didalam perutnya. Dicerna oleh cairan asam yang ada dalam lambungnya. Mata dengan iris gelapnya itu memandang dengan intens kearah langit tanpa awan yang membuatnya mengingat sebuah iris yang menyerupai warna langit saat itu. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ia memasukkan rotinya kedalam mulutnya, mengunyah serta menelannya. Masih dengan posisi kepala yang mendongak kearah langit, ia memikirkan segala jawaban yang ia berikan kepada anak kepala yayasan yang bernama Namikaze Naruto yang sedang berada di rumahnya entah sedang melakukan apa, dan saat ini ia sedang merasa bersalah setelah ia mendengar berita bahwa putra dari kepala yayasan itu tiba-tiba sakit, ia yakin kalau itu pasti gara-gara surat yang ia berikan. Hidupnya benar-benar sial, sudah berhutang dengan Uchiha Itachi sekarang ia terlalu dalam berurusan dengan putra kepala yayasan itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan kembali hendak menggigit rotinya tapi saat pemuda itu hendak memasukkan roti tersebut ke mulutnya, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat tidak ada lagi roti dengan isi nanas diplasti pembungkus itu. Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mencari tahu siapa yang dengan beraninya memakan miliknya ini. Menyebalkan, padahal ia masih lapar dan itu membuatnya ingin mencekik si pelaku kalau bisa membunuhnya di tempat dengan Susanoo, jurus andalannya, eh maksudnya?! Sasuke melihat seekor rubah berwarna jingga kehitaman yang memakai syal dengan motif polkadot merah dan dasar hitam, rubah itu sedang berdiri sambil mengigit roti Sasuke... mereka berdua saling tatap dan tiba-tiba rubah itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkejut setengah mati melihat rubah itu melarikan diri.

"HEI?!" bentak Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Sialan," Pemuda itu menyandang tasnya dan tidak lupa ia mengambil almameter kampusnya seraya menyangkutkannya ke tali ranselnya. Sasuke mengejar rubah yang berlari menuju hutan kota itu, tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Sasuke bingung kenapa ia harus mengejar rubah sampai sebegini? Tunggu dulu, rubah itu memakai syal, pasti dia itu binatang peliharaan... entah kenapa ada pikiran ingin memarahi si pemiliknya. "Aku akan minta ganti rugi pada majikanmu, Rubah Sialan," pikirnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan berlari mengikuti arah pergi dari rubah yang sedang berlari kencang dihadapannya.

"Are? Kitsune?" ucap seorang laki-laki dihadapan rubah yang sedang dikejar oleh Sasuke itu. "Kau mencuri lagi?" ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Sasuke berhenti berlari dan ia melihat seorang pria dengan kacamata, rambut merah yang panjang dan diikat, serta sebuah kamera _DSL _tergantung dilehernya. Penampilannya terlihat sangat lusuh, dengan wajah yang brewokkan dan tampak seperti gelandangan, tapi melihat ada kamera_ DSL_ dengan lensa tele... Sasuke tidak bisa dapat menilai langsung apa memang pria ini gelandangan atau memang pria nyentrik aneh yang sedang _hunting_, atau kemungkinan buruknya dia adalah seorang pencuri atau mungkin kriminal. Tidak ada bedanya pencuri dengan kriminal, Uchiha Sasuke! _"Bad Foxy, Bad Foxy,"_ ucapnya dengan nada kesal sambil menjewer telinga rubah itu. Rubah yang dijewer telinganya itu mengeluarkan suara kesakitan, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat kejadian aneh itu, iba melihat rubah yang mengeluarkan pekikkan yang memilukan tersebut.

"Anu," ucap Sasuke sedikit agak segan menganggu pria yang sedang menghukum binatang peliharaannya itu. "Sudah hentikan, kasihan rubahnya kesakitan Tuan," ucapnya. Pria dengan kacamata itu melihat kearah Sasuke kemudian ia melepaskan jeweran telinganya dari telinga sang rubah. Prie berambut merah itu terdiam kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan temanku!" ucapnya. "Kitsu, kau juga beri hormat!" bentak pria itu dan membuat rubahnya terkejut dan langsung membungkukkan kepalanya sambil berdiri dengan kaki depannya.

"Ya...," ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk pipi kirinya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya. "Lagian rotinya juga sudah hampir hampis jadi...," ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, aku akan ganti rugi," ucap pria itu sambil mengambil memeriksa sesuatu dari kantong celananya, tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat. Sasuke terdiam melihat wajah pucat dari laki-laki tersebut. "Aku lupa kalau aku baru saja kecopetan," isaknya sambil duduk menyudut di dekat pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kalau begitu kenapa anda tidak melapor ke pos polisi terdekat Tuan, saya bisa mengantarkan!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Pria itu menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Huwaaaaa, terima kasih banyak, aku baru datang ke kota ini, banyak yang berubah jadi aku bingung mau kemana melapornya," isak pria itu sambil memegang tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"He... he... he," Sasuke tertawa miris melihat wajah gembira pria yang ada dihadapannya. Menurutnya itu... terlalu berlebihan terlebih lagi ia melempar rubahnya keatas sambil menari tidak jelas dihadapannya. "Sepertinya bakalan ada masalah kalau aku berurusan dengan pria ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat karena dengan seenaknya saja membantu orang yang tidak ia kenal ini. Setelah melakukan selebrasi yang menurut Sasuke tidak penting itu akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan hutan kota tersebut dan berjalan menuju kantor polisi terdekat.

"Oh ya kenalkan, namaku Miketsu Kurama, yoroshiku, _you can call me_ Kurama! _And he is Kitsune, call him Kitsu!_" Kurama memperkenalkan Kitsune kepada Sasuke, rubah itu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan suara 'kon' dari moncongnya. "_Now, can you tell me your name, Mate!_" ucap pria berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, yoroshiku," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kurama-san, anda seorang fotografer?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kamera Kurama. Pria itu melihat kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Yes, of course,_ kau tahu... mengabadikan sesuatu dalam sebuah gambar itu begitu sangat menyenangkan Sasuke, apalagi mendapatkan sebuah potret binatang liar yang tumbuh dan berkembang di habitatnya, pemandangan hijau, padang pasir yang beradu dengan langit jingga, laut dengan suara nyanyian paus kala malam hari, dan itu sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu aku sudah mengelilingi dunia selama 10 tahun terakhir untuk mendapatkan potret yang begitu menawan dari seluruh tempat-tempat terindah dan belum terjamah manusia," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan bangga. Sasuke memandang kearah Kurama dengan tatapan bosan dan jenuh.

"Aku yakin dia juga pasti pernah ke Afrika, hutan pedalaman, atau mungkin ke bawah laut hanya untuk menemukan objek potretannya," pikir Sasuke. "Kalau dia memamng suka berkeliling dunia, pastilah uangnya juga banyak untuk melakukan tur itu," Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Kau pasti dalam masalah Uchiha Sasuke, aku yakin itu," Sasuke menghela nafasnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Kurama berbicara layaknya seseorang yang sangat berambisi dengan apa yang disukainya. Walaupun menurut sebagian dari orang-orang apa yang dilakukannya itu tidak berguna, tapi mungkin baginya itu merupakan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya dan pria yang sedang ada dihadapan Sasuke ini memang sangat mendalami kegiatan fotografinya ini.

~Brotherhood~

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Sasuke kepada seorang personil kepolisian yang ada di dalam kantor tersebut. Kurama mendapatkan kembali dompetnya dan ia tampaknya sangat senang sekali, tapi sayang... tidak ada uang sesen pun disana.

"_Oh thank's God,_ _ATM Card, Credit Card_, dan hik... kartu telepon edisi savana Afrika kesayanganku," isak Kurama sambil melihat tiga kartu ditangannya. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian bertiga," ucap Kurama sambil memeluk benda itu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke memandang pria itu dengan tatapan jenuhnya. Bagaimanapun nyentriknya manusia dihadapannya ini, yang namanya manusia tetap saja tidak bisa hidup tanpa uang, menyedihkan.

"Nah, kalau begitu saya pulang dulu, Kurama-san, selamat malam," ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kurama melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku akan mentraktirmu makan, ayo ikut aku, aku tahu tempat makan yang enak di sekitar sini!" ucap Kurama sambil menggerakkan kepalanya memberikan isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Ekspresi Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi cengu mendengar ajakan Kurama tersebut. "Jangan menolak, aku akan merasa tersinggung kalau kau menolakku, Sasuke," ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum kecut. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan mendekati Kurama.

"Oke, terima kasih dengan tawarannya, Kurama-san," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Kurama dan Kitsune menuju sebuah kedai dimana mereka bisa mengisi perut mereka. "Restoran mewah?!" kali ini ia tidak dapat menggambarkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ia melihat restoran mewah dimana mobil-mobil mewah juga sedang terparkir didepan pintunya. "Anu... Kurama-san... apa tidak salah kalau kita...?" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk restoran mewah dengan arsitek gedung yang bisa dibilang begitu 'wah' untuk laki-laki kelas menengah kebawah seperti dirinya. Keluarganya memang kaya tapi konsep kesederhanaan dan lebih mengutamakan tujuan adalah sesuatu yang lebih penting bagi keluarga Uchiha, dari kecil keluarganya mendidiknya dengan kesederhanaan, jadi kalau mau makan di luar cukup dengan makan di restoran kecil dan selalu menghindari acara pesta mewah atau acara makan malam di restoran yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak ada yang salah Sasuke," Kurama melangkahkan kakinya mendekati restoran mewah itu dan ia dihentikan oleh seorang penjaga.

"Maaf Tuan, sepertinya anda salah masuk, disini bukan tempat untuk... maaf... kalangan bawah seperti anda," ucap penjaga yang berusaha untuk sopan terhadap kata-katanya. Sasuke yakin mereka berdua akan di cegat seperti ini, dasar laki-laki keras kepala, melihat penampilan Kurama dan dirinya pasti orang-orang akan menganggap mereka orang-orang yang tidak mampu atau malah gelandangan. _Look at you Man, you are look like a poor man on the streets._ Sasuke mendengus karena pemikirannya sendiri.

"_Look!"_ Kurama memukul dada penjaga tersebut dengan punggung tangan kirinya, lembut dan tentu saja tidak menyakiti sang penjaga. "Aku baru saja ditolong oleh pemuda ini, kenalkan namanya, Uchiha Sasuke, dan kau tahu aku begitu sangat terbantu dengan dirinya yang dengan relanya memberikan waktunya kepadaku untuk menolongku menemukan dompetku," ucap Kurama sambil merangkul tubuh Sasuke.

"Berani-beraninya pria ini memperkenalkan diriku kepada orang lain, sungguh lancang," pikir Sasuke sambil tertawa miris dan melihat penjaga dengan setelan tuxedo nan rapi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jadi?" tanya penjaga tersebut.

"_Oh come on_," ucap Kurama sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kemudian menepuk wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. _"You do not understand what i mean, do you?" _ Kurama mengerutkan dahinya sambil melihat kearah sang penjaga.

"Apa maksud anda Tuan?" Sang penjaga mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Kurama yang tidak seperti tingkah orang Jepang pada umumnya.

"Ayolah, Tuan, apa anda tahu konsep waktu adalah uang?" ucap Kurama sambil mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian melipatnya di depan dada.

"Sekarang aku yakin, pria ini juga membutuhkan uang... dengan prinsip yang diutarakannya itu, sudah memperjelas semuanya...," pikir Sasuke sambil memandang Kurama. "... uang memang menguasai dunia," Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Karena uangnya juga, Naruto dapat berkuasa dan karena itu juga aku terjerat dengan pemuda yang dapat membunuhku sewaktu-waktu itu, sial sekali hidupku," rintih Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pemuda ini sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk menolongku, padahal waktunya itu bisa ia gunakan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat lagi, nah karena itu aku mau membayarnya dengan sesuatu yang pantas... hanya dengan makan di restoran mewah ini aku dapat membayarnya," isak Kurama sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke dalam restoran itu.

"Kurama-san, anda bisa mentraktir saya makan di restoran yang cukup dikantong anda, toko ramen mungkin!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Kurama mengangkat ujung jari kanannya dan menggerakkannya kiri dan kanannya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Nyawa dibayar nyawa, keadilan dibayar keadilan dan waktu dibayar dengan waktu, kau tahu Sasuke saat ini seharusnya aku sedang mencuci foto-fotoku di hotel dan mengirimnya ke _National Geographic_ untuk majalah bulanan mereka, hanya karena aku ingin mentraktirmu dengan suatu kelayakkan aku rela menunda pekerjaan itu, jadi jangan membantah, berdiri disitu dan jangan kemana-mana biarkan orang pro melaksanakan tugasnya," Kurama tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kon," jawab Kitsune yang ikut tersulut semangat dari majikannya. Sementara Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Kurama, dalam pikirannya teringat sebuah kalimat _National Geographic_, tunggu dulu bukannya itu salah satu lembaga ilmiah dan pendidikan terbesar di dunia. Jangan-jangan pria yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah salah satu dari anggota lembaga itu? Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat horor melihat lelaki yang sedang berdebat dengan penjaga itu.

"Oh, kau rupanya Kurama? Wah sudah lama ya sejak kau pergi dari kediaman Namikaze," ucap seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berkulit hitam, memakai baju seorang _chef_ yang datang karena dipanggil oleh penjaga yang tadi diperintah oleh temannya yang tentu saja sedang bersitegang dengan Kurama ini.

"_Shut up your mouth, _Hachi, berikan aku tempat duduk VVIP!" perintah Kurama sambil bersedekap. Laki-laki bertubuh besar yang bernama Hachi itu tertawa melihat tingkah Kurama yang terlihat kekanak-kanakkan itu.

"Kau tidak berubah, Rubah," ucap Hachi sambil tersenyum lebar. Kurama terkejut saat tangan besar Hachi mencengkram kepalanya. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jaga bicaramu, Namikaze, jangan lupakan posisimu itu," ucap Hachi sambil tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kurama dengan sedikit dorongan untuk pria tersebut hingga Kurama berjalan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Kau tahu dengan penampilan gembelmu itu Kurama, aku tidak akan memberikan tempat duduk untukmu, bahkan untuk kelas ekonomi sekalipun, kau berniat membuatku bangkrut, jangan gila kau! Pergi kekamarku dan bersihkan dirimu itu, aku jijik melihat penampilan berantakan penuh lumpur dan bau keringatmu itu!" ucap Hachi sambil menendang bokong Kurama dan melemparkan kunci apartemen sang pemilik restoran sekaligus koki di restoran itu.

"Adaw," kunci itu tepat mengenai kening Kurama. "Sialan kau Ekor Delapan, bukan karena aku, restoran sea foodmu ini gak bakalan maju," umpat Kurama sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Hachi dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah sebuah kursi lipat tepat mengenai wajahnya hingga memuncratkan darah segar dari dahinya yang terluka. Sasuke terkejut setengah mati melihat Kurama yang terbaring di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dengan deras dari dahinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan tuxedo ke kamarku untukmu dan tentu saja untuk anda juga ada Tuan Sasuke," ucap Hachi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya sementara Kurama jatuh pingsan di lantai.

"Hah?" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya. "Ano... sepertinya tidak usah Tuan, saya harus pulang ke rumah dan keluarga saya cemas kalau seandainya tidak juga kunjung pulang," ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Namikaze, Namikaze, Namikaze... jangan nama itu lagi! Jangan nama itu lagi, sudah cukup aku dapat masalah dengan anak kepala yayasan itu jangan ada lagi Namikaze kedua dalam hidupku," pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya. "Kalau begitu selamat malam," Sasuke kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Hachi bersama para penjaga dan Kitsune yang berdiri dengan kaki depannya. Tiba-tiba dari kegelapan keluar sebuah tangan dan ia mencengkram kaki Sasuke yang sedang melangkah.

"Kau mau kemana?" ucap seseorang dari belakang. Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya dan ia dikejutkan dengan tangan yang mencengkram pergelangan kakinya dan wajah seorang laki-laki yang bersimbah darah memandang kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat mengerikan layaknya seonggok daging hidup, zombie bisa dibilang.

"AAAAAAA, AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP, AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP, LEPASKAN!" teriak Sasuke sambil menarik kakinya sekuat tenaga hingga tubuh Kurama terseret-seret. "AKU TIDAK MAU BERURUSAN DENGAN NAMIKAZEEEEEE... TIDAK MAUUUUUUU," pemuda itu mulai frustasi dengan apa yang sekarang dihadapinya. Lagi-lagi Namikaze, lagi-lagi Namikaze, memangnya keluarga Namikaze itu gila seperti ini semua ya? Langsung mencap milik mereka apabila mereka sudah tertarik dengan sebuah benda hingga menjadi orang gila bersimbah darah seperti pria aneh yang sedang terseret-seret dibawah kakinya itu.

Image tenang Sasuke benar-benar hancur ditangan Namikaze dan intinya ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Nasib jelek memang selalu menghampirimu Sasuke, kecuali yah... wajah tampan dan menawan milikmu itu. Hachi hanya menghela nafasnya saat melihat adegan dramatis dihadapannya, kedua penjaga yang ada disana hanya terpaku melihat adegan dihadapan mereka sementara Kitsune mengeluarkan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah cekikikkan.

~Brotherhood~

Sasuke tertegun melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, sebuah ciptaan Tuhan sedang berdiri dengan rambut basah dan hanya memakai handuk di daerah privasinya. Rambut merah itu sudah di pangkas lebih rapi, kumis serta janggut sudah di cukur, wajah lusuh itu berubah begitu indah dan bercahaya sekarang. Bau bunga mawar menggelitik hidung Sasuke dan itu terpancar dari tubuh pria dengan tubuh yang proposional itu. Kulit yang terlihat sedikit terbakar memperlihat betapa eksotisnya kulit itu, Sasuke tidak percaya pria kumal yang ia temui di hutan kota itu sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. Kalau diibaratkan, seperti burung merpati putih yang jatuh ke dalam kubangan lumpur hingga berubah menjadi burung tekukur berwarna coklat kemudian ia membersihkan diri dan wola, ia kembali menjadi merpati putih yang begitu indah dan menawan. Begitu indah untuk seorang laki-laki petualang seperti dirinya itu. Kecuali perban yang melekat di kepalanya, Sasuke jadi ingat seorang tokoh dalam animanga The Law of Ueki, Robert Hydn yang juga memakai perban hingga menutupi dahinya atau juga mirip Chrollo Lucilfer kala ia menutupi tanda di dahinya dengan perban dalam animanga Hunter X Hunter. Hei, kenapa kau jadi membayangkan tokoh animanga dalam keadaanmu yang sekarang ini Uchiha? Kurama melihat kearah Sasuke yang sudah memakai setelan tuxedo biru gelap yang diberikan oleh Hachi kepadanya.

"Kau sudah selesai berpakaian ya?" tanya pria layaknya merpati putih bagi Sasuke itu. _"You look handsome in that suit, Mate_," ucap Kurama sambil memukul dada Sasuke dengan punggung tangan kirinya dan tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan Sasuke yang begitu rapi dan tampan.

"Terima kasih Kurama-san, saya akan menunggu anda di luar," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dan ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Yooo," Kurama mengangkat tangannya. "Nah mari kita berpakaian dan wah, Kitsu pakaian untukmu juga ada," ucap Kurama yang masih dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke yang keluar sambil menutup pintunya.

"Apa semua Namikaze seperti itu?" pikir Sasuke sambil mengingat kembali betapa keras kepalanya Kurama untuk mengajaknya makan malam hanya dengan beralasankan 'balas budi' mengingat itu hanya membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Tak lama Sasuke menunggu di depan kamar milik sang kepala koki restoran sea food yang cukup ternama di kota tersebut, ia melihat Kurama keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan setelan tuxedo hitamnya serta rambutnya yang disisir ala kadarnya, kancing yang ada di krahnya dibiarkan terbuka begitupun dengan jas tuxedonya, sementara itu Kitsune berdiri dengan kedua kakinya disamping kaki Kurama. Rubah itu memakai topi kecil di kepalanya dan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu hitam dilehernya serta memakai pakaian layaknya tuxedo senada dengan majikannya. Sasuke ingin tertawa melihat penampilan Kitsune itu, begitu imut dan manis menurutnya. Tapi tidak sopan bukan kalau menertawainya meskipun dia itu binatang sekalipun.

"Ayo, aku yakin Hachi sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kita," Kurama berjalan dihadapan Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana. Sasuke berjalan Kurama mengikuti dari belakang. "Hei, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu," ucap Kurama sambil melihat Sasuke yang kebetulan tak seberapa jauh di belakangnya. Sasuke melihat kearah Kurama dengan wajah terdiamnya. "Ada apa dengan Namikaze sampai-sampai kau histeris begitu mendengar nama itu?" tanya Kurama sambil membalikkan kepalanya dan langsung melihat kearah pintu dimana ia dapat melihat dapur yang dipenuhi oleh para koki yang sedang sibuk membuatkan makanan untuk para tamu. Bau bumbu dan masakan menggelitik hidung Sasuke. Aromanya begitu harum dan tentu saja aura panas dari kompor yang memancarkan api begitu terasa di panca inderanya.

"Kurama... hei... aku dengar kau di lempari kursi kali ini oleh Kepala Koki," ucap seorang laki-laki kepada Kurama.

"Ya...," ucap Kurama sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan malas.

"Kali ini jangan sampai gurita peliharaan Kepala Koki juga neplok di wajahmu untuk kedua kalinya Kurama!" ucap koki yang lain hingga memancing tawa seluruh para koki. Kurama yang tidak ingin dingatkan tentang pertengkarannya dengan Hachi 10 tahun yang lalu entah kenapa gurita peliharaan sang _chef _tiba-tiba saja menghisap wajahnya dengan tentakel-tentakel yang dipenuhi dengan bulatan-bulatan yang dapat menghisap apapun itu. Butuh satu minggu untuk menghilangkan tanda 'kecupan' dari sang gurita. Saat disekolahpun dia jadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya dan terpaksa pemuda itu kesekolah layaknya seekor mumi.

"_SHUT UP!_ KERJAKAN SAJA PEKERJAAN KALIAN," bentak Kurama dengan wajah memerah. Ia berjalan melewati pintu dapur dan Sasuke masih dapat mendengar suara gelak tawa para koki kala dia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di aula restoran yang dipenuhi oleh para tamu kelas atas yang sedang melakukan acara makan malam mereka masing-masing. Di langit-langit aula Sasuke dapat melihat lampu gantung yang begitu mewah dengan hiasan batu-batu kristal yang tergantung disana. Ada beranda dimana disana juga terdapat meja makan untuk para tamu dan anak tangga yang terdapat disisi kiri dan kanan ruang besar itu. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, aura restoran itu begitu berat baginya, kemudian ia beralih melihat kearah Kitsune yang berjalan layaknya seekor binatang peliharaan para bangsawan, dan sepertinya jejak kejahatannya tadi tertutupi dengan sikap tenang dan wibawanya. Begitupun dengan Kurama yang mulai mengeluarkan peromon kewibawaannya walaupun dengan penampilan yang sedikit urakan tapi penampilannya sukses membuat para putri dari kalangan bangsawan atau para taipan melirik kearahnya.

"Sepertinya mereka tertarik dengan anda Kurama-san?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Bah, biarkan mereka dengan suara cekikkan tak jelas seperti itu Sasuke, tapi apa kau tahu, kau cukup tampan untuk dilirik juga, aku lebih tertarik kalau ada seekor singa sedang mengincarku," ucap Kurama sambil tertawa menyengir. Kitsune mengeluarkan suara cekikkan saat ia mendengar perkataan sang majikan.

"Ha... ha... ha, lelucon anda begitu mengerikan Kurama-san," ucap Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya diatas anak tangga yang dilapisi karpet merah dan ia memegang pegangan tangga yang memiliki ukiran rumit dikayunya. Kurama tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersebut.

"Yah, karena kalau ada singa yang mengincarku aku akan kembali mengincarnya, setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah gambar yang begitu indah kala singa itu jatuh cinta kepadaku," ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum kepada Hachi yang sedang melayani tamunya.

"Hi... hi, ya karena begitu cintanya, singa itu terus menerus mengincar anda untuk dijadikan mereka makanan," Kurama tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang menurutnya begitu pas untuk dijadikan lawakkan dadakan.

"Yah, mungkin karena cintaku kepadanya, aku bisa memberikan apapun untuknya agar bisa bertahan hidup, bukannya itu bukti cintaku kepada singa itu?" ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Perumpamaan yang bagus, anda akan memberikan apapun kepada orang yang anda cintai hanya untuk kebahagiannya bukan," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Kurama tersenyum semakin lebar kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei aku minta ruangan VVIP bukan ruangan VIP," protes Kurama pada Hachi yang memberikan tempat duduk di dekat jendela kaca besar yang menghadap langsung kearah langit malam yang di penuhi oleh ribuan bintang. Ruangan itu begitu besar dan disediakan tiga meja makan yang sudah diisi oleh dirinya dan sepasang suami isteri dengan seorang anak kecil yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"VVIP sudah penuh dan yang satu-satunya tinggal sudah dipesan oleh seseorang, diam dan pakai ruangan ini, jangan banyak protes, Kurama," ucap Hachi sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya siapa yang memakai ruangan itu?" tanya Kurama sambil duduk dikursinya dengan wajah kesal sementara Kitsune berdiri disamping kaki majikannya. Sasuke kemudian duduk dihadapan Kurama dengan wajah tenangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin turut ikut campur saat ini, lagian dia tidak peduli kalau harus masuk dalam ruangan VVIP atau bukan yang terpenting saat ini ia ingin cepat pulang dan tidur.

"Adikmu," ucap Hachi yang sukses membuat Kurama membelalakkan matanya dan tubuhnya langsung menegang. Sasuke melihat wajah horor dari pria nyentrik yang ada dihadapannya ini. "Makanya aku sarankan kau disini saja, aku tahu saat kau pergi dari rumah, kau dan adikmu bertengkar hebat, hingga dia menangis meraung mengutuk dirimu," ucap Hachi. "Makananmu akan selesai dalam 10 menit, dan kau tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahunya jika kau berada disini," Hachi membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kurama yang masih terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Sasuke melihat Kurama yang menghela nafasnya dan tubuhnya lemas seketika saat ia bisa menguasai tubuh dan alam pikirnya.

"Namikaze Naruto, adik anda?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat layar handphonenya. Ada sebuah email masuk dan itu dari pamannya. Sasuke membalas email tersebut kemudian ia melihat Kurama yang sekali lagi membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan dari Sang Uchiha. "Sudah kuduga, karena itu aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Namikaze," keluh Sasuke sambil memasukkan handphonenya kedalam kantong tuxedonya.

"Kau kenal dengan adikku?" tanya Kurama dengan mata yang masih membelalak.

"Yah, adik anda adalah salah satu dari 30 siswa yang saya didik ditempat pelatihan saya Kurama-san," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Kurama dengan wajah malasnya. "Dia mengincar saya," Sasuke menjawab semua yang ada dalam pikiran dari Kurama saat itu.

"AAAAKH," ucap Kurama dengan wajah terkejut setengah mati terbukti dengan reaksinya yang berlebihan dengan memeluk sandaran kursi yang ada dibelakangnya sementara Kitsune langsung masuk kedalam kemeja pria itu. Sasuke memandang kearah Kurama dan Kitsune dengan ekspresi wajah malas apalagi dengan ekspresi wajah sang Namikaze dan peliharaannya yang berlebihan.

"Tidak segitu kalinya reaksinya," pikir Sasuke.

"Dia lebih keras kepala dariku Sasuke, hati-hati, dia lebih menakutkan, lebih posesif, lebih mengerikan dari apapun, kau tahu Naruto itu labil susah ditebak apa maunya jadi sekali dia sudah menemukan apa yang diinginkannya, sampai kapanpun akan diincarnya tidak peduli cepat atau lambat ia mendapatkan apa yang diincarnya itu," ucap Kurama sambil melihat Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan dari Namikaze dihadapannya.

"Saya sudah tahu itu, karena itu Kurama-san, saya mohon jangan menimbulkan masalah baru sudah cukup adik anda yang menganggu hidup saya," keluh Sasuke sambil melihat kearah langit. Kurama terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tidak akan Sasuke, aku hanya sebentar disini, beberapa hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Washington D.C ... he... he, jadi tidak akan ada masalah apapun yang kutimbulkan untukmu," Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kurama tersebut. "Tapi memang anak itu selalu dipenuhi kebutuhannya oleh ayah dan ibu, berbeda denganku yang memang tidak menginginkan terlalu banyak barang, yah bisa dibilang aku lebih memilih kamera dan laptop ketimbang yang lainnya, aku keliling dunia saat umur 17 tahun pun itu dari tabunganku sendiri, jadi tidak heran anak itu jadi keras kepala terhadap apa yang diinginkannya," ucap Kurama sambil meletakkan sikunya diatas meja dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke melihat Kurama yang terdiam sambil melihat bintang. "Aku ingat, saat itu aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari keluargaku untuk keliling dunia, dari ayah dan ibu tapi saat aku memberitahu Naruto dia mengamuk, memukulku dan memakiku serta mengutukku kalau seandainya aku menginjakkan kaki disini kedua kakiku dan tanganku akan dipotong,"

"Dia mengatakan itu?" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ya, dia mengucapkannya, aku tidak mempedulikan ucapannya itu, aku punya impianku sendiri, terkekang di dalam kediaman keluarga Namikaze membuatku tidak bisa bebas kesana kemari terlebih lagi dengan adanya Naruto yang selama 7 tahun selalu mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi dan itu memuakkan," ucap Kurama sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, kalau tidak salah dia juga begitu kepada kakaknya, selalu mengekori sang kakak kemanapun ia pergi tapi sekarang dia tidak peduli dengan sang kakak mengingat kakaknya itu juga pergi dari rumah hanya karena tidak mau meneruskan usaha orang tua dan jadi model majalah di luar sana lalu seingat Sasuke sang kakak juga jadi duta lingkungan hidup di negaranya, entahlah Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu lagi. "Jadi karena itu kau tidak mau berurusan dengan Namikaze, Sasuke?" ucap Kurama sambil melihat Sasuke dengan wajah memelasnya. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan sambil bersedekap. "Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri memang, kami berdua memang biang masalah," tawa Kurama terkekeh lebar. Menandakan sebuah kebanggaan terhadap gelar itu atau memang karena memang dia ini sudah gila, entahlah hanya pria itu yang tahu, Sasuke hanya diam melihat tawa Sang Namikaze Sulung dihadapannya ini.

"Anda sudah terlalu lama di alam liar sepertinya Kurama-san," Kurama melihat Sasuke dengan senyuman mengambangnya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin mengatakan aku gila layaknya Buck dalam animasi Ice Age 3, itu Sasuke?!" ucap Kurama masih dengan suara cekikkannya. "Waha... ha... ha, banyak yang bilang aku seperti dia, jadi bukan kau yang pertama kalinya Sasuke, teman-teman perkumpulan _National Geographic_ juga bilang aku gila seperti si Buck, tidak salah juga orang memberikan nama Buck Miketsu padaku," Kurama tertawa sambil menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Jadi anda bekerja untuk asosasi itu Kurama-san?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu Sasuke," Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Yah, meskipun memiliki Namikaze dinamanya dan ambisi yang tidak jauh dari sang adik menurut Sasuke, Kurama begitu menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara, selain tingkahnya yang gila dan tidak bisa diprediksi, sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam dan tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya tersebut. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tiga garis tipis sejajar di kedua pipinya mendengar suara Kurama saat ia melintasi pintu dari ruangan VIP tersebut. Ia berhenti dan melihat kearah pintu yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit sebagai penghiasnya.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?" tanya Kakashi yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Suara Kurama," ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba membuka pintunya. Disana ia dapat melihat langsung Kurama yang sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke yang tertawa mendengar cerita Kurama yang dikejar-kejar oleh macan kumbang saat di pedalaman hutan Amerika Selatan.

"Untungnya aku menemukan pemukiman dan selamat," ucap Kurama sambil menghela nafas. Pria itu terus bercerita dengan semangat tanpa disadari seseorang melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka. Kitsune yang melihat siapa yang mendekati majikannya itu langsung mendaki tubuh Kurama, majikannya terkejut dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk dari belakangnya. "Jangan bilang ada Naruto disini!" ucap Kurama dengan ekspresi wajah malasnya. Sasuke hanya diam sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan memotong kedua kaki dan tanganmu jika kau kembali menginjakkan kakimu disini," ucap seseorang yang ada dibelakang Kurama.

"_And now he is behind me_," Kurama menunjuk kearah belakangnya dengan jari jempol kanannya. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Oh God, look_, Naruto, aku minta maaf telah meninggalkanmu karena keegoisanku tapi kau tahu kan seberapa cintanya aku dengan dunia fotografer," ucap Kurama sambil memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya aku tahu dan kau tenang saja aku sudah memaafkanmu...," jawab Naruto dengan suara datarnya. Kurama melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya. Wajah Kurama berubah menjadi cerah dan ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan... "DUAAAAAK," Naruto memukul wajah Kurama hingga terpental ke belakang, Sasuke menyambut tubuh besar sang putra sulung sementara itu keluarga yang memakai meja dibelakang Kurama terkejut ibu dari sang anak langsung menggendong anaknya dan mereka pergi dari tempat tersebut. "Ancamanku masih berlaku Kurama, Kakashi tangkap dia dan kurung dia di rumah!" titah Naruto. Kurama membelalakkan matanya dan ia langsung bangkit dengan wajah lebam dan ekspresi yang dibuat setegar mungkin.

"_SAVE YOURSELVE_," teriaknya sambil membopong tubuh Sasuke dan berlari menuju jendela kaca. Kakashi terkejut melihat tindakan putra sulung Namikaze tersebut. Naruto memerhatikan tindakan sang kakak dan melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terkejut setengah mati melihat tindakan Kurama. Kitsune mengikuti dari belakang majikannya tersebut dan melihat Kakashi yang mengejar mereka ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung menerkam wajah Kakashi dan mencakarnya, tindakan Kitsune mempermudah Kurama untuk kabur dari incaran sang adik.

"Hei... hei ini lantai dua... tunggu dulu... KURAMAAAAAAA," teriak Sasuke saat ia melihat sebuah seringaian dari bibir Kurama dan pria itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya melindungi kepala Sasuke dengan kepalanya tersebut. tak lama setelah Sasuke juga ikut melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya ia dapat mendengar suara kaca pecah, Kurama menghancurkan kaca jendela dengan bahunya dan ia langsung melihat kebawah. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke terjun ke tanah.

"UKH," tampak wajah kesakitan dari wajah tampan Kurama saat kakinya menghantam tanah karena jatuh dari ketinggian yang tidak terduga itu. Kurama langsung menurunkan tubuh Sasuke keatas tanah seraya menundukkan tubuhnya dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangann di pahanya. Rasa sakit itu menjalar dari ujung kakinya sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Kurama-san anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah cemasnya. Kurama mengangkat tangannya.

"_Wait a minute_!" ucap Kurama dengan suara lirih dan terdengar kesakitan. Sasuke hanya diam melihat reaksi Sang Namikaze Sulung. Kurama menghirup nafasnya dan ia menghelanya dengan perlahan. "_Oke, now_... KITSUNEEEEE," teriak Kurama sambil mengenggam tangan Sasuke dan membawanya kabur sementara Kitsune langsung kabur dari ruangan tersebut tapi terlambat ia ditangkap oleh Naruto dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari pemuda itu. Kitsune yang diangkat oleh Naruto dibagian lehernya hanya bisa menggelungkan tubuhnya dengan sebuah senyuman memohon dan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Meminta sang adik majikan melepaskannya.

"Tidak berguna," Naruto langsung melempar rubah itu kebawah dan ia melihat Sasuke yang melihat kearahnya sambil berlari dibelakang Kurama. Pandangan mata Naruto begitu menusuk dan terlihat sangat menakutkan baginya, Sasuke melihat Kitsune berlari dibelakangnya kemudian ia melompat kearah pemuda itu dan Sasuke mengendongnya sambil mengikuti langkah Sang Namikaze Sulung.

"Mereka seperti pasangan yang sedang kawin lari," kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki keriput diwajahnya.

"Bukannya kau sedang mengincar Kurama, Itachi?" ucap Naruto sambil melihat laki-laki yang sedang berdiri disampingnya sambil melihat kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Yah, kalau ingin berburu jangan terlalu terburu-buru Naruto, kalau tidak buruannya keburu kabur kalau seandainya kita langsung menembaknya bukan," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia kembali melihat arah kepergian Sasuke dan Kurama, ia mendengus kemudian langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi mengikuti Itachi yang akan memasuki ruangan yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka berdua. Guna untuk membicarakan tentang kerja sama mereka untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang telah menjadi buruan mereka selama ini. Ya, buruan yang sekarang sudah kabur entah kemana.

Kurama berhenti tepat di depan sebuah restoran kecil, nafasnya tersengal-sengal begitupun dengan Sasuke. Mereka saling pandang kemudian tertawa kecil mengingat kebodohan Kurama yang nekat menembus kaca dan ia pasti sadar kalau aksi nekatnya itu pasti akan membawa mereka berdua terjun ke tanah langsung. Kitsune berdiri disamping kaki Kurama sambil membaringkan tubuhnya. Kurama melihat peliharaannya tersebut kemudian ia tertawa geli melihat sang peliharaan yang tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Yah sepertinya acara makan malam kita tertunda, nah Sasuke tidak keberatanknn aku mentraktirmu sushi?" ucap Kurama sambil melihat pamflet restoran sushi yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Saya sudah meminta anda untuk makan di restoran sederhana saja bukan," ucap Sasuke sambil memasuki restoran sushi tersebut dan Kurama tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Oke kalau begitu, _come on_ Kitsune!" ajak Kurama. Kitsune mengeluarkan suara semangatnya kemudian ia mengikuti sang majikan.

Yah, setidaknya dua buruan yang lepas ini bisa bersenang-senang untuk sementara waktu. Mengingat ada dua pemburu sedang mengincar mereka dengan bidikkan dari senjata laras panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke sepertinya begitu sangat menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Sang Namikaze Sulung tidak ada beban sedikitpun terasa di wajahnya dan entah kenapa bersama Kurama rasanya lebih nyaman daripada bersama Naruto. Tapi, dalam sisi lain dari diri Sasuke, perasaan rindu dan perasaan sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan tertanam dalam dirinya saat melihat ekspresi dari Sang Namikaze Bungsu sewaktu ia kabur bersama Kurama. Begitu memilukan dan menyedihkan, walaupun datar tapi Sasuke tahu ada aura kekecewaan dari pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Kurama melihat kearah Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya dengan piring-piring yang dipenuhi oleh sushi berjalan di meja yang bergerak dengan bantuan mesin dihadapan mereka tersebut.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Kurama yang sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut dan melihat pria tersebut. Kurama tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil sebuah sushi dan meletakkannya di depan Sasuke. "Makanlah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, lupakan sejenak dan bersenang-senanglah!" ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke yang melihat kearahnya.

"_Thank's_ Kurama-san," ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil sushi pemberian Kurama.

"_Welcome, and this is for you Mate_," ucap Kurama sambil meletakkan sebuah sushi diatas piring khusus untuk Kitsune. Mata Kitsune tampak berbinar-binar dan ia langsung melahap sushi pemberian sang majikan, Kurama yang memandangnya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sang peliharaan yang sedang lahap-lahapnya memakan sushi pemberiannya di bawah meja makan mereka. Untung kepala restoran sushi itu mengenal Kurama kalau tidak mereka akan diusir karena membawa binatang ke dalam restoran itu. Mengingat betapa bersihnya Kitsune tidak heran siapapun yang melihat akan berdecak kagum dengan kemanisan dari rubah merah Hokaido ini. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian ia melanjutkan memakan sushinya tersebut, yah untuk saat ini ia akan melupakan masalahnya sejenak dan menenangkan pikirannya. Yah, untuk sementara waktu.

~Brotherhood~

"_Helo, my little bro_," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang sedang memandang seorang laki-laki yang sedang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ng, Itachi?" ucapnya sambil mengeluh dan mengambil selimutnya seraya menutupi tubuhnya tersebut. "Aku akan mengganti uangmu secepat yang aku bisa tapi jangan ganggu aku dulu, aku mau istirahat, wus... wus," ucap Sasuke sambil mengayunkan tangannya untuk mengusir Itachi dan tentunya membelakangi sang kakak. Itachi hanya tersenyum saat mendapatkan perlakuan cuek sang adik kepadanya tersebut.

"Ayolah, aku mau mengajakmu keluar main ke taman ria, ingat dulu kau ingin sekali naik jet coster saat SMP dan tidak diizinkan ayah?" tanya Itachi sambil duduk diatas ranjang Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya mendehem, sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang adik. "Setelah itu kau tidak mau lagi ke taman ria, karena kau sibuk dengan sekolah dan kuliahmu bukan?" lagi-lagi Itachi hanya mendengar suara deheman dari sang adik. "Apa kau tidak ada niatan lagi untuk ke taman ria, setidaknya kan untuk menenangkan pikiranmu, aku yakin pikiranmu sedang penat karena kuliahmu," Itachi tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Keluar!" ucap Sasuke sambil menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Itachi dengan nada suara rendah. Sasuke hanya diam dalam gulungan selimutnya. Itachi hanya bisa diam hingga tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sasuke walaupun tertutup selimut. "Aku minta maaf karena membebani semuanya kepadamu," Itachi tersenyum sambil membisikkan kata-kata itu kepada sang adik. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menggulungkan tubuhnya seperti bayi dalam kandungan ibunya. "Pasti berat saat kau harus memilih jurusan yang tidak kau sukai Sasuke," ucap Itachi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku memilih jalanku sendiri, jangan pedulikan aku! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, _go away from me_!_" _ ucap Sasuke datar. "Yang pasti aku akan mengganti handphone itu dengan uang, jadi kau tenang saja Itachi!" ucap Sasuke. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. Miris rasanya seorang adik yang meminta tolong kepadamu berbicara seperti itu padahal dalam hati kau ikhlas membantunya.

"Kau tidak perlu menggantinya, aku melakukannya karena kau adalah adikku," ucap Itachi sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan sang kakak, kemudian dengan cepat ia melepaskan selimutnya dan melihat Itachi dengan posisi duduk diatas ranjang.

"Apa kau bilang? Adikmu?" ucap Sasuke sarkastik. "Huh, ternyata selama ini kau masih menganggapku adikmu? Aku tidak percaya ini? Setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan beban-beban yang seharusnya kita tanggung bersama itu, setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan cela-celaan ayah terhadap aku yang tidak mampu menyeimbangi kepintaranmu dan prestasimu, hah, _bullshit,_" Sasuke bersedekap dengan ekspresi emosi negatifnya. "Asalkan kau tahu ya Itachi, aku sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai kakak setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di keluarga Uchiha yang kolot itu," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk sang kakak dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Itachi terdiam mendengar ucapan sang adik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Now, go_!" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk pintu keluar kamarnya. Itachi hanya diam melihat sang adik yang tiba-tiba saja menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan emosi lainnya yang menyentuh hatinya, luka lamanya terbuka kembali hanya karena sang kakak menghampirinya pada saat ia tidak menginginkan kehadiran kakaknya ini.

"Aku tahu, Paman Madara pernah bercerita padaku kalau menjadi seorang guru memanglah cita-citamu dari dulu, tapi jadi guru akuntansi? Apa kau masih berniat melanjutkan usaha keluarga kita?" tanya Itachi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukan urusanmu, pergi!" ucap Sasuke dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Itachi mengerutkan tubuhnya, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Walaupun begitu aku masih menganggapmu sebagai adikku Sasuke," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum seraya menyetil kening Sasuke dan Itachi langsung pergi setelah ia melihat sang adik yang tidak bergeming setelah ia melakukan kebiasaan lamanya itu kepada sang adik. "Dan satu lagi, Naruto mengembalikan handphonenya padaku dan dia bilang tidak membutuhkannya," ucap Itachi sambil memegang ganggang pintu kamar Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut terkejut kemudian ia meremas selimutnya. "Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau ganti kepadaku," Itachi menekan ganggang pintu tersebut kemudian ia menarik pintu tersebut ke arah dalam dan melangkahkan kakinya seraya menutup pintu kamar Sasuke tersebut. Tubuh Sasuke menggigil seraya menundukkan tubuhnya tersebut.

"Brengsek, kenapa semua orang-orang sekelilingku hanya bisa membuat masalah untukku? Sialan!" umpat Sasuke sambil memukul kasurnya. Sementara Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat ia melihat Izuna sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sepertinya dia masih marah padamu," ucap Izuna saat Itachi tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa perlu aku ceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Itachi?" tanya Izuna sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Itachi berjalan mendekati Izuna kemudian ia tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sasuke selama ini!" ucap Itachi yang kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Izuna tersenyum, kemudian ia menepuk pundak Itachi.

"Yah, kau tahulah... setelah ia memutuskan untuk jadi seorang guru, banyak yang terjadi, apalagi setelah kepergianmu, sepertinya ia ingin mengikuti jalanmu yang lebih mementingkan impianmu, meskipun aku tahu, kau melakukan ini untuk Sasuke juga,"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dia ketahui Paman,"

"Tapi dengan kau yang tidak memberitahukan kebenarannya, adikmu bisa salah paham selamanya dan itu akan berdampak buruk terhadap hubungan kalian,"

"Selama dia hanya membenciku, tak apa Paman," ucap Itachi sambil menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah aku harus kembali ke _agency,_" Itachi berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan melewati dapur disana ia dapat melihat Madara yang sedang memasak dengan seorang laki-laki berambut panjang lurus. "Wah, sepertinya Hashirama-sensei jadi lidah Paman Madara nih," ucap Itachi sambil tertawa geli melihat sahabat kecil itu sedang masak bersama. Madara melihat kearah Itachi begitupun dengan Hashirama. Pemuda itu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk penghormatan pada Hashirama. Pria itu tersenyum kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya membalas penghormatan Itachi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi aku suka memasak Itachi, hanya karena penyakit ini aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa masakan dan itu menyebalkan," keluh Madara sambil mendengus dan mengaduk kare buatannya. "Nih, coba deh, apa bumbunya sudah pas belum?" tanya Madara sambil meletakkan kare diatas cawan kecil dan memberikannya pada Hashirama. "Dan untuk kali ini jangan berbohong lagi, aku mencoba untuk memasukkan bumbunya sedikit demi sedikit agar mudah menambahkannya apabila terasa kurang," Madara memandang Hashirama yang hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang sahabat yang tampak tidak suka dengan kebohongannya selama ini. Itachi tersenyum melihat duo dokter dan pasien yang sedang memasak bersama itu, mereka begitu akrab terlihat olehnya walaupun keluarga Senju dan Uchiha tidak pernah akur di generasi mereka tapi sepertinya itu tidak berdampak terhadap hubungan persahabatan mereka berdua.

"Paman, Sensei, saya pergi dulu," ucap Itachi. Hashirama dan Madara melihat kearah Itachi dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hati-hati di jalan Itachi," ucap Hashirama sambil tersenyum. Itachi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian Izuna yang mengantarkannya sampai keluar rumah, ada sebuah mobil hitam terparkir disana dan Itachi mendekati mobil tersebut. Sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil itu ia melihat sepasang mata sedang memandangnya di jendela kamar Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian ia membuka pintu mobilnya seraya tersenyum kepada pamannya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada sang paman. Itachi memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankannya, sementara Izuna melirik kearah jendela kamar Sasuke yang mana orang yang memandang kepergian Itachi telah menutup kembali jendela kamar itu dengan gordennya. Izuna hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat kekeraskepalaan sang ponakan tersebut kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu di kamar Sasuke, sang pemuda tampak sedang mengerutkan dahinya dan memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit saat ia melihat sang kakak yang kehadirannya tidak diharapkan itu. Walaupun dilain pihak ada rasa bahagia dihatinya karena sang kakak berinisiatif sendiri untuk menemuinya tapi bagaimanapun juga dia sudah terlanjur membenci kakaknya yang telah meninggalkannya dengan semua beban yang seharusnya mereka tanggung berdua dan membuatnya sendirian menghadapi semua ajaran sang ayah. Sakit rasanya, harus menjadi boneka seperti ini, semua keinginan dan impiannya luluh lantah saat sang ayah meminta dirinya jadi akuntan untuk melanjutkan usaha keluarganya yang merupakan keluarga yang memegang puncak perhitungan keuangan negara dan beberapa perusahaan besar di Konoha. Bagaimanapun juga ia punya keinginannya sendiri, dia ingin menjadi apa yang ia inginkan bukan menjadi sesuatu yang semuanya diatur oleh keluarganya itu. Beruntung bagi Sasuke, Madara dan Izuna menerima dirinya yang juga tidak tahan dengan segala perintah sang ayah dan akhirnya pergi ke kediaman Uchiha bersaudara itu.

Itachi saat kabur dari rumah juga menetap di kediaman keluarga kecil juga. Jadi tidak heran saat Sasuke datang ke rumahnya, dan Mikoto menitipkan sang putra bungsu kepada mereka hanya bisa berkata 'sepertinya rumah ini jadi tempat penampungan,' keluhnya sambil menghela nafas. Walaupun sang bunda datang tapi ia tidak sempat berjumpa dengan sang putra yang saat itu sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya. Hubungan keluarga yang rumit.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia berjalan ke meja belajarnya dan mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon seseorang yang mungkin bisa diajak untuk menghilangkan kepenatan hati dan pikirannya saat ini. Miketsu Kurama. Nama itu tertulis jelas di layar handphonenya saat hendak menyentuh layar handphone untuk menelepon sang pemilik nomor ada sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya. Ia meremas handphone tersebut kemudian kembali meletakkan benda tersebut kembali ke atas meja. Sasuke memegang kepalanya, tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit, tubuh, hati bahkan pikirannya terasa begitu menusuk dirinya beribu kali lipat.

"Lebih baik aku pergi ke toko buku, mana tahu ada buku terbaru," ucap Sasuke lirih dan ia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah melakukan rutinitas setelah ia tidur seperti biasanya, membereskan kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan dan kemudian ia turun dengan kaus serta jaket dengan sablon kipas di dada kanannya berwarna merah diatasnya dan putih dibawahnya. Dengan jaket berwarna putih tersebut, Sasuke turun kebawah dan melihat Madara yang masih saja sibuk dengan masakanny. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya dan melihat Izuna yang sibuk dengan koran paginya dengan menyeruput kopinya di meja makan sementara Madara dan Hashirama yang masih sibuk dengan masakan mereka. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur tersebut dan ia melihat sang paman melihat kearahnya, tentu saja hanya Izuna yang merasakan kehadirannya.

"Siang Sasuke, sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak hari ini," ucap Izuna sambil tersenyum kepada pemuda tersebut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat sang Paman menyapanya seperti itu. "Apa kau mau makan pagi? Yah walaupun tidak bisa dibilang makan pagi juga sih mengingat sudah jam 11," Izuna tertawa kecil karena perkataannya sendiri.

"Yah, aku akan makan diluar saja, Paman dan sepertinya Paman Madara dan Sensei sedang sibuk sekali?" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat sang paman dengan dokternya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sasuke, hari ini mau keluar?" tanya Izuna sambil melihat penampilan sang ponakan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan!"ucap Izuna.

"Ya, aku berangkat dulu," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi menuju pintu depan, disana ia mengambil sepatu converse kesayangannya, memakainya kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke menghela nafasnya saat ia hendak menutup pintunya dan melihat pekarangan rumah kecil dan sederhana tempat kedua pamannya bernaung. Sudah tiga tahun dia bersama mereka dan ini akan menjadi tahun keempat baginya berada disini.

Yah hari ini adalah hari Jumat dan ia tidak memiliki jadwal untuk melakukan rutinitasnya disekolah jadi saat ini Sasuke merasa tenang dengan keadaannya ini. Walaupun untuk senin kedpan dia akan kembali masuk lagi ke kelas pemuda yang membuatnya uring-uringan sampai sekarang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah kecil nan sederhana tersebut. Tidak banyak yang dapat diperhatikan oleh Sasuke saat ia melangkahkan kakinya di jalan raya saa ini, karena memang jam ini adalah jam sibuk. Kemudian Sasuke memfokuskan pikirannya untuk ke toko buku dan melihat buku yang baru terbit pada hari ini. Tidak ada satu buku pun yang membuatnya tertarik kemudian Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keeluar dari toko buku tersebut dan melenggangkan kakinya menuju taman kota. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafasnya dan saat ia melangkahkan kaki di taman kota dimana ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya Sasuke tiba-tiba melihat seorang pria yang ia kenal sebagai fotografer_ National Geographic _sedang memandang seekor burung kecil yang memekik meminta makanan kepada induknya yang sedang memberikan mereka makanan diatas pohon besar yang terdapat di taman kota dekat air mancur. Sasuke tersenyum karena bisa berjumpa dengan pria yang dapat membuatnya tenang dengan tingkah lucunya. Tapi saat ia hendak mendekati pria bersurai merah dengan perban yang meliliti dahinya itu ia terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang pria yang ia yakini sebagai kakaknya, Itachi.

Mata Sasuke membelalak, Itachi memaksa pria yang diyakininya sebagai kakak sang murid. Meremas kedua pergelangan tangan pria itu dan memberikan kecupan dalam kepada Sang Namikaze Sulung. Tampak ada penolakkan dari pria bersurai merah itu, tapi Itachi sepertinya lebih mendominasi keadaan dan ia memaksa pria itu menerima kecupannya, merangkul pinggang pria itu dan mengelus setiap jengkal tubuh pria yang berada dalam rangkuhan tubuhnya. Saat mereka membutuhkan pasukan udara, Sasuke dapat melihat wajah sang pria bersurai merah, memerah layaknya rambutnya. Kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan reaksi Sang Namikaze Sulung, pemuda itu memukul wajah Itachi kemudian dengan raut wajah kecewa ia pergi dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat Sasuke terpaku ditempatnya saat ia melihat kejadian itu begitupun dengan Itachi yang hendak mengejar pria terseebut dengan wajah memarnya.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Kurama sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke hanya diam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas tangannya.

"Semuanya," ucap Sasuke lirih. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke. Entah kenapa rasa hormatnya kepada Kurama menguap seketika ketika melihat kejadian yang tidak terduga dihadapannya saat ini.

"Dia…," putus Kurama sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kekasihku," Itachi menambahkan perkataan Kurama tersebut. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat ia mendengar pengakuan sang kakak yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Kau bukan kekasihku lagi, kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi, cam'kan itu dikepalamu, Keriput!" ucap Kurama sambil melihat Itachi dengan ekspresi sangarnya. "Aku benci padamu, dan aku masih marah padamu, Sialan," umpatnya. Sasuke hanya diam melihat pertengkaran Kurama dan Itachi tersebut kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Itachi tersenyum mendengar pengungkapan Kurama kemudian ia mendekati pria tersebut, dan menarik tangan Kurama.

"Ayolah kau jangan jadi keras kepala begini, bukannya kecupan itu yang kau rindukan sela... DUAAAAK," Sebuah bogem mentah mengenai pipi Uchiha sulung. Kurama membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat Sasuke dengan posisinya yang tangannya yang masih menyentuh pipi sang kakak.

"Menjijikkan," ucapnya sambil melihat Itachi yang terjungkal kebelakang saat tinju Sasuke membuatnya menjauh dari Kurama dan dirinya. Itachi langsung melihat Sasuke yang memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya kemudian pemuda itu menyeringai dan membalikkan tubuhnya seraya menarik tangan Kurama dan mengecup bibir pria tersebut. Kurama membelalakkan matanya begitupun dengan Itachi, Sasuke menutup matanya dan menyesap rasa bibir Kurama, pria bersurai merah tersebut. "Hah," Sasuke sedikit menjarakkan wajahnya dari wajah Kurama kemudian ia kembali mengecup bibir pria tersebut seraya memeluk tubuh Kurama yang memang lebih besar darinya tersebut. "_Oh come on_, kau juga menikmatinya bukan?" tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat wajah Kurama yang memerah karena tingkah Sang Uchiha yang tiba-tiba itu. Kurama terdiam dengan wajah sayu, Sasuke tersenyum dan ia kembali mengecup bibir Kurama, menjilatnya dan meminta akses lebih kepada pria yang sedang ia kecup itu. Kurama tersenyum tipis kemudian ia membalas kecupan Sasuke seraya membalas pelukannya dan membuka akses kepada Sasuke untuk menjelajahi rongga basah miliknya. Sasuke melirik Itachi disela-sela cumbuannya, puas melihat wajah terkejut sang kakak, begitu terlihat bodoh dan memuakkan. Saat Sasuke merasa ia membutuhkan oksigen akhirnya ia melepaskan kecupannya dan menghapus liur Kurama yang keluar disela-sela kecupan panas mereka dengan menjilatnya. "Mulai sekarang kau bersamaku, aku akan membuatmu lupa dengan Itachi Keriput yang kau benci itu Kurama, jadi jangan takut!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Kurama yang bersemu merah melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar dan manis kearahnya. "Aku akan membahagiakanmu, tentunya," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Kurama seraya meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Sasuke tersenyum dengan puas melihat sang kakak yang begitu terpuruk.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi menghela nafasnya saat ia merasa Sasuke dan Kurama sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran mereka berdua. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap dengan perawakkan seperti ikan keluar dari persembunyiannya diatas pohon dengan sebuah kamera DSL yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Apa kau mendapatkannya, Kisame?" tanya Itachi sambil memegang kepalanya dengan posisi yang masih duduk diatas tanah, kedua kaki yang ditekuk serta tangan kirinya yang berada diatas lututnya. "Sasuke, kau semakin kuat saja," pikir Itachi sambil memegang pipinya yang memar karena pukulan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Yah, sepertinya aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang cukup menarik kali ini," ucap pria yang bernama Kisame tersebut, ia memakai kaos serta jeans biru pudar dan tentu saja sepatu santainya. Itachi melihat Kisame yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil memberikan kamera DSL-nya itu.

"Yah, sepertinya Naruto akan naik pitam lihat foto ini," ucap Itachi sambil tertawa geli melihat adegan panas antara Sasuke dan Kurama yang terpampang di layar digital kamera tersebut.

"Dan kau tidak merasa sakit hati dengan adegan ciuman adikmu deng...," putus Kisame saat ia merasakan aura mengerikan keluar dari tubuh Itachi.

"Hm, tidak kok, aku malah merasa senang kalau mereka seakrab itu," Itachi tersenyum lebar kepada Kisame yang terkejut setengah mati merasakan aura membunuh nan menusuk kulit menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Uchiha Sulung itu.

"Ya... ya aku mengerti, nah ayo kembali ke studio dan obati lukamu, aku tidak ingin Kepala Agency melihatmu hancur lebur seperti ini hanya karena masalah pribadimu," ucap Kisame sambil mengambil kamera DSL-nya. Takut entah apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Uchiha Sulung itu kepada kamera yang sudah ia anggap sebagai nyawanya itu.

"Siapa yang hancur Kisame? Tidak ada, yang hancur itu mereka berdua tahu," Itachi tersenyum lebar sambil mengikuti Kisame dari belakang menuju mobil Itachi yang terparkir tidak jauh di luar taman.

"Kau memang sudah hancur, lihat kau lupa membersihkan debu yang melekat pada tubuhmu, biasanya juga kau sering membersihkannya," pikir Kisame sambil menghela nafasnya dan memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. "Hancur, hancur, dua keluarga ini memang hancur," pikirnya.

~Brotherhood~

"Sasuke," panggil Kurama pada Sasuke yang masih berjalan dihadapannya, pegangan pemuda itu sudah lepas dari tangan Kurama dan sekarang Sasuke berjalan dihadapan Kurama sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menggigil dan suara isakkan terdengar di gendang telinga Kurama. Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya, kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas dan ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat citranya sebagai seorang guru tercoreng. Pikirannya hilang seketika saat sang kakak berciuman dengan seorang pria, menyatakannya sebagai kekasihnya kemudian semuanya sirna, pikirannya menggelap dan setan menguasai dirinya. Sasuke mengecup Kurama atas keinginan menghancurkan hati sang kakak yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Balas dendam.

Sasuke tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya lagi, kakinya melemas dan dengan perlahan tubuhnya memilih untuk meminta Sasuke jongkok dihadapan Kurama yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sasuke yang tampak terpuruk. Suara isakan itu semakin terdengar, tubuh Sasuke naik turun karena isakkan tangisnya sendiri. Kurama hanya diam dibelakang melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu siapapun saat ini kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan memilih untuk mencari tempat dimana ia bisa berteduh dan berdiam diri untuk sejenak. Tentunya sambil menunggu Sasuke untuk bisa menenangkan dirinya, Kurama tahu kalau pemuda itu mengecupnya dengan asal dan tidak dari hatinya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia ingin tertawa dengan hubungan mereka yang terlihat seperti benang merah yang kusut. Kakak dengan kakak, adik dengan adik. Bahkan Itachi juga mendapatkan bogem mentah dari sang adik seperti dirinya kemarin malam. Lucu.

Kurama mendengus sambil tersenyum kemudian ia melihat sebuah pohon dengan beralaskan rumput dibawahnya. Kurama berjalan menuju pohon tersebut kemudian ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang sedang memeluk kakinya itu dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Itulah kenapa aku lebih suka berinteraksi dengan binatang Kitsune," ucap Kurama saraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon dan menghela nafasnya masih dengan matanya yang memandang kearah Sasuke sementara Kitsune yang bersembunyi di hutan kota keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengambil tempat di paha pria itu. Meletakkan dagunya diatas paha pria itu dan tidur berbantalkan paha Kurama. "Mereka fokus terhadap apa yang mereka inginkan, tidak seperti manusia yang pikirannya selalu bercabang, memusingkan!" Kurama menutup matanya sambil memegang punggung Kitsune yang terlelap dipangkuannya.

Beberapa menit menutup matanya Kurama dapat merasakan kehadiran Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah yang sedikit basah, bukan karena air mata tapi sepertinya pemuda itu sudah mencuci wajahnya dengan air PAM yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kurama sedang beristirahat. Kurama tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah dan sedikit terisak ia melihat kearah Kurama dengan mata memerah dan wajah tampan pemuda itu terlihat sangat kacau. Kurama menghela nafasnya kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya seraya menahan tubuh Kitsune agar tidurnya tidak terganggu dengan pergerakan sang majikan yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan senekat itu menciumku dihadapan kakakmu sendiri Sasuke?" ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Kitsune yang sedang tertidur dipahanya. Sasuke mengigit bibirnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf telah lancang kepada anda Kurama-san!" ucap Sasuke lirih. Kurama tersenyum tipis melihat kesopanan Sang Uchiha Bungsu dan rasa penyesalan pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Itachi posisinya sama dengan hubunganku dengan Naruto saat ini, _this is so funny, you know that,_ Sasuke," ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon. Kurama tertawa geli mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke memukul wajah sang kakak. "Aku suka caramu memukul Itachi, Sasuke, kurasa lebih sakit ketimbang pukulan lembek adikku yang sekarang sudah sembuh ini," Kurama memegang pipinya yang tampak sudah sembuh dari memar karena pukulan adiknya sendiri. "Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat Sasuke, jauhi Naruto, tadi saat kau datang menghampiriku dan Itachi ada teman Itachi yang sedang bersembunyi di pohon, aku tidak tahu dia mau apa disana, yang pasti satu hal yang bisa kupikirkan, dia mengambil fotoku yang sedang dicium paksa oleh kakakmu dan tentu saja adegan kau menciumku," Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Sepertinya kau mengerti maksudku apa," Kurama mendengus saat melihat wajah keterkejutan Sasuke tersebut.

"Kalau mereka berdua bisa bekerja sama kita juga bisa bekerja sama, Sasuke," ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Sasuke terkejut melihat senyuman Kurama tersebut dan tentu saja ia lebih kaget dengan perkataan Kurama,

"Siapa yang bekerja sama, Kurama-san?"

"Adikku dan Itachi, aku dapat kabar dari Hachi," ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum dan memegang bibirnya dengan ujung jempolnya. "Huh, kalau kalian ingin melihat iblis, maka akan kutunjukkan iblis itu," Sasuke terdiam melihat perubahan sikap Kurama yang drastis dihadapannya ini. "Aku punya rencana untuk Naruto, kalau Itachi... huh, orang itu akan kubuat jadi bonekaku dan aku yang akan mengendalikan semuanya," Kurama tertawa karena perkataannya sendiri. "Saat ini berhati-hatilah pada Naruto, tapi kau tenang saja aku yang akan melindungimu, Sasuke, kupastikan itu," ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Sasuke.

~Brotherhood~

Naruto terdiam saat ia melihat foto yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Itachi lewat kurir. Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya saat kakaknya dan buruannya bercumbu dengan begitu mesra di depan umum. Naruto menutup matanya dan berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan perasaannya yang bergejolak saat melihat potret yang bisa membuatnya naik pitam dan semakin membenci sang kakak.

"Wah, sepertinya adikku sudah mendapatkan potret yang manis itu? Apakah kakandamu bisa memintanya?" tanya seorang pria yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Namikaze Bungsu yang sedang memandang kearahnya dengan mata membelalak dan ekspresi terkejutnya. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum melihat sang kakak yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan menantang. Sementara itu para pelayan di kediaman Namikaze hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut campur kalau memang seandainya Naruto dan kakaknya bertengkar hebat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang ke rumah ini?" tanya Naruto sambil bersedekap dan memandang Kurama dengan tatapan menantang pula.

"Oh, bukannya ini juga rumahku, adikku tersayang?"

"Hm, ya... bagaimanapun juga kau masih ahli waris keluarga ini, jadi sebenarnya aku tidak berhak melarangmu memasuki rumah ini, tapi Kurama... aku masih ingin mematahkan kaki dan tanganmu, agar kau tidak bisa pergi dari rumah ini dan kau bisa melupakan impian sebagai fotografer sialanmu itu," Naruto berjalan mendekati Kurama yang masih tidak bergeming ditempatnya berdiri. "Dan aku juga ingin menyobek bibirmu ini," Naruto tersenyum menyeringai sambil memegang bibir sang kakak dengan ujung jemarinya.

"Huh," Kurama mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. "Semakin hari kau semakin gila Naruto, apa kau yakin kau akan mendapatkan Sasuke, sementara pemuda itu terlihat sangat nyaman bersamaku, seperti kejadian tadi malam, hm?" tanya Kurama sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Naruto hanya diam, berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang kalut dengan perkataan sang kakak tersebut. Ia memang melihat Sasuke begitu nyaman dengan sang kakak apalagi saat itu ia melihat Sasuke tertawa dan tersenyum saat mendengar cerita Kurama di restoran sea food milik Hachi tadi malam.

"Pergi!" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Hm, aku ada di kamarku kalau kau ingin berbicara, _come on_ Kitsune!" Kurama membalikkan tubuhnya dan Kitsune mengikuti langkah Kurama dari belakang majikannya itu setelah beberapa saat ia melihat Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya dapat menutupi matanya.

"Brengsek," ucap Naruto lirih sambil meremas foto yang membuatnya semakin membenci kakaknya itu. Sementara itu Kurama yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjangnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat sang adik yang berusaha tegar padahal hatinya hancur.

"Apakah tindakanku ini benar?" pikirnya sambil melihat Kitsune yang sedang menjilat pipinya. "Hei, Kitsune... apa menurutmu Naruto benar-benar membenciku? Dan apakah rencanaku ini adalah yang terbaik?" tanya Kurama sambil mengelus tubuh rubah kesayangannya itu. Kitsune hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, memang pada dasarnya dia sendiri tidak bisa memberikan solusi kepada majikannya ini tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bisa menenangkan kegudahan hati majikannya yang sedang kacau saat ini dengan tetap bersamanya. Kurama tersenyum melihat sikap manja Kitsune yang sekarang menggelungkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Kurama yang memeluknya. _"Good Night, My Lovely Foxy,"_ ucap Kurama sambil mengecup kepala rubahnya itu dan ia menutup matanya dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa penat dirinya dan pikirannya saat ini.

Naruto berdiri didepan sebuah handphone flip yang terpajang di dalam lemari kaca didekat meja belajarnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat handphone yang sudah hancur itu. Tiba-tiba bulir bening itu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Brengsek," ucapnya lirih. "Dasar brengsek, kau benar-benar brengsek Kurama," ucapnya berkali-kali dengan suara lirihnya.

~Brotherhood~

Sasuke kembali ke sekolah pada hari Senin, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan keempat sahabatnya di koridor sekolah saat ia akan memasuki kelas pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasanya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda itu dari jauh, yah memang tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan perihal anak kepala yayasan yang setiap hari menganggunya itu.

"Oh, pagi Sensei," ucap Chouji saat ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati kelasnya. Teman-temannya melihat kearah Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis kearah mereka. Kecuali Naruto yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan memasuki kelas tanpa menunggu aba-aba Sasuke atau menunggu teman-temannya masuk duluan. Sasuke terdiam melihat perubahan sikap Naruto itu begitupun dengan teman-teman Naruto. Saat belajar pun begitu, pemuda itu hanya memandang keluar jendela, tidak memberikan pertanyaan aneh seperti biasa atau menggoda Sasuke dengan menganggu pelajarannya. "Namikaze-san, bisa beri saya waktu untuk berbicara dengan anda sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang memandang lapangan basket yang dipakai para siswa Rasengan Gakuen di jam olah raga mereka dengan bertompang dagu. Naruto melirik Sasuke kemudian ia kembali melihat kearah lapangan sekolah.

"Tidak bisa, saya sibuk Sensei, sepulang sekolah saya harus mengikuti les tambahan di rumah," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Ini penting, tunda les anda untuk sementara waktu, datanglah ke ruang piket setelah jam pulang sekolah, saya akan menunggu anda," ucap Sasuke dengan kening berkerutnya dan terlihat ekspresi kesal dari wajah tampan Sasuke. Naruto mendecih kemudian ia kembali menikmati waktunya memerhatikan kegiatan olah raga para siswa SMA dan SMP. "Baiklah," Sasuke menaikkan kacamatanya. "Pelajaran saya akhiri, selamat siang," ucap Sasuke sambil menyandang tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan para muridnya.

"Selamat siang," ucap para siswa, melepaskan kepergian sang guru. Sasuke melirik sejenak kearah Naruto kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Posisi Naruto tidak berubah dan masih saja memandang kearah lapangan sekolah, tapi tanpa disadari Sasuke, Naruto juga melirik kearahnya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Para teman-teman satu kelasnya hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang benar-benar tenang pada hari ini, berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasanya selalu mengintimidasi orang-orang sekitarnya atau setidaknya bertingkah jahil kepada siswa lainnya, hari ini Naruto benar-benar berubah dan sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di ruang piket. Sasuke melihat Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengajak siswanya itu ke tempat dimana mereka bisa lebih leluasa berbicara, sebuah kelas kosong.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang memandang kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke sambil duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Kenapa selama pelajaranku kau tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali?"

"Ooh, pelajaranmu mulai membosankan, Sensei," jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Membosankan?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu baiklah, aku akan meminta Iruka-sensei masuk ke kelasmu, jadi kau bisa tenang, masalahnya terselesaikan, aku akan mengambil kelas lain untukku ajarkan, terima kasih sudah memberikan waktu anda yang berharga pada saya Namikaze-san, selamat sore," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya saat ia melihat tiada reaksi dari pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, apakah bibir Kurama begitu nikmat sampai-sampai kau mengecupnya begitu dalam seperti itu?" tiba-tiba Naruto menyeletuk dan itu membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan keluar dari kelas kosong itu. "Huh, sepertinya bibirnya memang nikmat, sampai-sampai kakakmu tergila-gila padanya," Naruto mendengus sambil tersenyum menyeringai. "Uchiha Murahan," umpat Naruto sambil memegang bibirnya. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto yang duduk sambil membelakangi tubuhnya dan walaupun begitu ia dapat melihat seringaian dari pemuda itu. "Tidak lebih dari seorang gigolo yang menjajakan tubuhnya kepada para tante-tante girang," tawa Naruto sambil memegang perutnya.

"Jaga bicaramu Naruto, kau seorang intelek, tidak pantas mencela orang seperti itu," Sasuke mendekati Naruto, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah karena celaan yang diberikan Naruto terhadap keluarganya.

"Intelek... huh... memangnya seorang intelek tidak boleh mengumpat atau berkata kasar ya Sensei? Semua orang berhak melakukannya bukan, dan aku memakainya pada saat yang tepat dan itu kenyataan," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Seorang intelek akan memikirkan apa yang tidak boleh dan boleh dikatakannya pada saat ia marah atau senang sekalipun, Naruto,"

"Kalau begitu seorang intelek juga harus menjaga tindakannya juga bukan?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk. Pandangannya berubah menjadi tajam, aura menusuk dan membunuh milik Sang Namikaze Bungsu menyeruak keluar dari tubuhnya. "Kau adalah intelek tapi tindakanmu, mencium orang di tempat umum dengan mesra seperti itu, sesama lelaki lagi, apakah itu tindakan seorang intelek, Sensei?" Sasuke terdiam melihat Naruto yang kembali membalikkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau memang seorang intelek setidaknya kau tahu sopan santun dan tahu diri untuk tidak melakukan itu didepan umum, Dasar Tidak Tahu Malu," Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan ia memegang pundak pemuda itu. Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sudah selesai bukan, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, permisi," Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan menunduk.

Sasuke tahu ada yang berbeda dari siswanya ini, kemudian ia memegang tangan Naruto dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu. Naruto tentu saja meronta sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke setelah perjuangan kerasnya untuk menenangkan Naruto yang kalut dan hendak melepaskan diri darinya, yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sempat ia lihat saat handphone kesayangan Sang Namikaze yang secara tidak sengaja terjatuh dan hancur. Mata pemuda itu basah dan merah, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat Naruto melihat kearahnya dan secepat yang ia bisa ia memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi tatapan Sasuke yang seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

"Sudah puas kau?" tanya Naruto. "Aku menangis... ya aku menangis... sekarang tertawalah sepuasmu... tertawalah!" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Aku memang lemah," isak Naruto saat ia mulai tidak bisa memenangkan dirinya sekarang ini. "Aku memang lemah," Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai sementara Sasuke masih terkejut melihat Naruto yang menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapannya, kedua tangannya masih mengenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. "Kupikir kau berbeda dengan yang lain... aku pikir aku dan kau itu sama, tapi sama saja... kau hanya akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau anggap menganggu, mencampakkan dengan cara yang begitu kasar, bagaikan seonggok sampah yang tidak berguna, aku membencimu, aku sangat membencimu," ucap Naruto lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya sementara kedua tangannya masih di tangan Sasuke.

"Apa handphone itu dari Kurama-san?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya melihat Naruto yang tampak sangat terpuruk dihadapannya saat ini.

"Hadiah ulang tahunku saat umurku 13 tahun, hadiah pertama dan terakhir yang ia berikan kepadaku selama hidupku," isak Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dan duduk didepan Naruto dengan posisi kaki kanannya jongkok dan kaki kiri terlipat di lantai sementara tangan kananya ia letakkan diatas lututnya. Ia dapat melihat Naruto yang masih terpuruk dihadapannya ini.

"Naruto dengar, seberapa bencinya dirimu padanya, itu akan menunjukkan seberapa kau begitu mencintainya, aku tahu kau ingin bersamanya untuk melalui semua bebanmu, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau membutuhkan sebuah pegangan agar kau bisa bertahan untuk melangkahkan kembali kakimu, aku juga pernah merasakannya Naruto," Sasuke tersenyum sambil memegang kepala pemuda itu. "Banyak pegangan yang bisa kau gunakan untuk melangkah, banyak tongkat kayu yang ada disekitarmu untuk kau gunakan untuk membantumu melangkah ke hari esok, tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini Naruto, saat kau kehilangan tongkat itu jangan terlalu mengharapkan tongkat itu akan kembali lagi padamu, ambil apapun yang bisa membuatmu berdiri dan berjalan, bahkan ranting pun bisa kau jadikan peganganmu saat itu juga,"

"Aku tahu, tapi...," putus Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya. "... ya sudahlah, bagaimanapun aku menceritakannya kepadamu kau tetap tidak akan mengerti betapa aku begitu kehilangan dirinya saat itu, betapa aku butuh pegangan saat itu," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke terdiam melihat Naruto yang tampak sangat terpuruk itu kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan memegang kepala Naruto seraya mengelusnya.

"Kau bisa menjadikan aku sebagai peganganmu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepada pemuda yang sedang menundukkan kepala dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"Kau menolakku, kau tidak bisa kuharapkan, jangan seenaknya, Dasar Brengsek," Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan gurunya itu dengan wajahnya yang terkejut. "Memuakkan, pandangan mata itu, begitu memuakkan," umpat Naruto seraya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan membiarkan para siswa yang masih berlalu lalang di sekolah itu melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung begitupun dengan para guru yang sempat melihat wajah kacau Sang Namikaze Bungsu dan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh amarah.

Sasuke yang masih berada dalam kelas tersebut hanya menghela nafasnya saat ia mendapatkan umpatan dari Naruto kemudian ia melihat tangannya dan meremasnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat pemuda itu menderita seperti itu, padahal dia sendiri tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ia yakin itu, tapi rasa bersalah itu tetap saja menghantui dirinya. Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar dari kelas tersebut berniat mengejar Naruto yang kemungkinan besar sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Saat berjalan menuju ke lantai dasar ia berpapasan dengan beberapa murid yang langsung menjauhi dirinya sambil membungkukkan kepala. Aura Sasuke begitu mengerikan dan menusuk, karena itu pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa memutuskan berdiam diri dan tidak menyapa sang guru seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan kepada guru yang satu itu begitupun dengan teman-teman Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ruang piket. Sadar Sasuke sedang tidak bisa diganggu mereka hanya bisa diam kemudian membiarkan pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan salam yang sedikit agak ketus dan terdengar sangat kesal. Lee yang kebetulan sedang berdiri melihat arah kepergian Sasuke dan ia dikagetkan dengan langkah Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kediaman kepala yayasan.

Sesampainya disana Sasuke langsung disambut oleh Kurama dan Kitsune yang langsung mengeluskan tubuhnya ke kaki Sasuke yang di tutupi oleh celana panjangnya.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan adik anda Kurama-san, apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Kurama dengan tatapan tegasnya. Kurama terdiam melihat tatapan dari Sang Uchiha Bungsu itu kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau yang membuatnya menangis seperti itu?" tanya Kurama sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberikan jalan kepada Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam rumah. "Mari aku antarkan," Kurama tertawa terkekeh mengingat bagaimana kacaunya wajah sang adik saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, membanting pintu depan dan mengamuk tidak jelas di didapur kemudian memekik tidak jelas di kamar. "Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto mengamuk dan menangis seperti ini, yah kecuali saat aku kabur itu… tapi ini sih parah banget, Sasuke," ucap Kurama sambil berjalan didepan Sasuke. Sementara itu pintu masuk rumah mewah itu di tutup oleh kepala pelayan mereka, Kakashi yang kebetulan sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. "Sepertinya kau begitu berarti baginya, karena posisi kalian sama, mungkin Naruto mengharapkan kau dapat mengerti dirinya dan karena harapannya terlalu tinggi pada akhirnya saat kau menolaknya… hasilnya…," Pria itu mengajak Sasuke ke dapur dan pecahan beling dari peralatan pecah belah hancur lebur diatas lantai, beberapa pelayan sedang membersihkan ruangan yang seperti kapal hancur tersebut. "Perbuatan Naruto, amukkannya begitu mengerikan," ucap Kurama sambil tertawa geli melihat adiknya mengamuk kesetanan saat pulang dari sekolah. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat Kurama yang kembali berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Naruto. Kurama berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan poster siluman ekor siluman berwarna perak yang sedang melayang di langit yang dipenuhi oleh kilat-kilat dan petir yang menyambar. "Hei," ucap Kurama sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"APA? TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" bentak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ya… ya aku akan meninggalkanmu, tapi ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Suruh dia pulang aku tidak ada urusan dengan siapapun hari ini!"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Naruto," Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya dan Naruto yang mendengar suara sang guru hanya diam sambil membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi, kau aman sekarang," Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut kemudian ia melihat Kurama yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kamarnya terkunci dari dalam, apa kau bisa membujuknya?" tanya Kurama sambil melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Yah, akan kucoba," Sasuke tersenyum kepada Kurama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku serahkan dia padamu, _Good Luck, Mate_," ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Si Uchiha Bungsu. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke didepan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

"Pergi!"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu,"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Sasuke, pergilah!" jawab Naruto lirih. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mendekati pintu kamar Naruto.

"Dengar Naruto, kalau kau memang ingin aku jadi guru lesmu, setidaknya memintalah kepadaku dengan cara yang pantas,"

"Memangnya kau tahu cara meminta yang baik, aku hanya ingin kau mengerti kalau aku meminta seperti itu berarti aku sangat membutuhkanmu, tapi kau tidak mengubrisnya dan menganggapnya hanya sebatas kenakalan anak-anak sekolahan," Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Siapapun akan berpikiran itu hanyalah sebuah permainan seorang murid kepada gurunya, jangan terlalu naif Naruto, kalau memang seandainya kau meminta secara wajar aku pasti akan menerimanya dan kalau seandainya kau tidak seenaknya mengintimidasiku setiap perjumpaan kita, aku pasti akan menunjukkan kepedulianku kepadamu, setiap aku berjumpa denganmu yang kau lakukannya hanya mengolok-olok diriku, membuatku merasa takut dan lelah menghadapi hari-hariku, kau pikir apa yang kupikirkan setelah kau memperlakukan aku seperti itu? Hanya rasa risih dan muak yang ada, tidak ada kenyamanan sama sekali," Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto. "Rasanya bebanku bertambah Naruto, aku tidak bisa merasakan kenyamanan setelah kau mendekati diriku yang seolah-olah menjadi penghancur hidupku," Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, suasana di lantai dua itu menjadi hening. Sasuke menunggu jawab dari Naruto yang hanya bisa kembali membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Sepuluh menit sudah Sasuke menunggu, ia hanya tersenyum miris saat tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto, aku tahu kau sudah terlanjur sakit hati kepadaku dan membenciku, tapi Naruto… aku juga terlanjur menyesal membuatmu semakin menderita, yang bisa kukatakan hanya satu…," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "… maafkan aku, semoga harimu menyenangkan, aku pergi, selamat sore," Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan pintu Naruto sementara pemuda yang berada dalam kamar itu hanya diam kemudian ia tidak lagi mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia menegakkan kepalanya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu, membukanya dan melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dari kamarnya.

"Sensei," panggil Naruto lirih. Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan Naruto terdiam kemudian ia melihat kebelakang dimana ia bisa melihat sang pemuda yang sedang memandangnya dari arah pintu yang hanya terbuka beberapa senti tersebut. "Masuklah! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lebar. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati kamar Naruto. "Kalau memang menurutmu caraku salah, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke sudah berada di kamarnya. Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan melihat Sasuke dengan wajah lusuh dan seragamnya yang kacau.

"Seperti yang kubilang, memintalah dengan cara yang sopan, siapapun pasti akan berpikir dua untuk menolakmu Naruto," Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sasuke kemudian ia meremas kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu…," putus Naruto. "Sensei… maukah anda menjadi guru les saya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengelus kepala Naruto. "Dan…," Naruto menggigit bibirnya seraya meremas kedua tangannya. "Maaf sudah mencium anda,"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Naruto," Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut pirang tersebut meneteskan air matanya.

"Maaf… Sensei… sebenarnya pernyataan cintaku… permintaanku saat itu…," ucap Naruto terisak-isak. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah menahan tangis dan rasa malu di dalam hatinya. "Jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin dirimu selalu ada disampingku bukan hanya sebagai guru, sahabat, teman ataupun saudara… aku ingin lebih dari hubungan itu semua," Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari seorang Namikaze Bungsu dihadapannya ini. "Aku tahu kau mengerti apa maksudku, aku tahu jawabanmu, setidaknya aku juga tahu etika seorang guru Sasuke, jadi kalau memang kau menolakku hanya karena hal ini tidak apa-apa yang terpenting kau sudah mau menjadi guru les dan temanku sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku, jadi terima kasih,"

Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia mendekati Naruto dan memegang pipi pemuda itu. Membasuh kedua pipi itu dengan kedua tangannya kemudian meminimalisir jarak wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang terkejut saat ia mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di bibir dari Sasuke, singkat memang tapi terasa hangat dan nyaman, semuanya mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto menutup matanya sesaat setelah bibirnya beradu dengan bibir Sasuke dan beberapa detik kemudian terlepas.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaanku kepadamu sekarang ini, tapi yang pasti…," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "… kalau perasaanmu memang tulus kepadaku… maukah kau menungguku, Naruto?"

"Hm," Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia memegang kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada di kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku yakin, perasaan ini tulus Sasuke, saat kau sudah mengetahui perasaanmu padaku, aku akan menunggumu," Naruto tersenyum sambil menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan tangan Sasuke yang besar menyelimuti kedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih," Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jadi sekarang hubungan kita hanya sebatas guru dan murid, bukan?" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya. "Nah Sensei, mulai besok mohon kerja samanya!" Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke yang tersenyum kepadanya dan mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

~Brotherhood~

Kurama melihat Sasuke berjalan menuruni anak tangga saat ia dan Kitsune sedang menonton televise di ruang santai keluarga. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan menselonjorkan kakinya ke depan, sementara tangan kanannya mengambil snack makanan yang ia beli di depan rumah.

"Oh, apa sudah selesai?" tanya Kurama sambil tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

"Yah," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Wah kalau begitu aku bisa tenang Sasuke," Kurama mengambil cemilannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. "Aku serahkan Naruto kepadamu," ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum. Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Kurama. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku akan kembali ke Amerika, jadi yah… aku serahkan dia padamu, Sasuke, jadi… mohon bantuannya," ucap Kurama sambil menyengir, menampakkan deretan giginya. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kurama tersebut.

"Akan saya usahakan, Kurama-san, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian ia pergi saat Kurama mengizinkan kepergiannya.

"Yah, setelah ini giliranku dengan si brengsek Itachi, Kitsune," ucap Kurama sambil melihat kearah layar televisi yang menayangkan video film Transformer 2. Kitsune melihat kearah sang majikan dan ia kembali menidurkan tubuhnya sambil menggelungkan tubuhnya. "Yah, tiga hari lagi dia ulang tahun, jadi mau diberi apa ya Kitsune?" tanya Kurama sambil menutup matanya dan mengelus tubuh sang rubah.

"Sepertinya apa yang diinginkan oleh adik anda sudah didapatkannya, Tuan Kurama," ucap Kakashi sambil berdiri di belakang sofa dimana Kurama sedang bersandar.

"Ooh," ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum.

Hari-hari Sasuke lalui seperti biasanya, Naruto tidak lagi menganggunya terlalu sering tapi memang pada dasarnya pemuda itu jahil saat Sasuke mengajar disana, pemuda itu tetap saja menganggunya. Hingga pada akhirnya, saat acara ulang tahun Naruto tidak ada yang bisa ia berikan kepada pemuda itu hanya bisa memberikan handphone yang ia dibelikan oleh Itachi untuk mengganti handphone Naruto yang rusak. Pemuda pirang itu hanya tertawa melihat wajah pasrah Sasuke kemudian ia mengajak pemuda itu keluar dari kerumunan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat Naruto.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Sasuke?" ucap Hinata kepada Kurama yang sedang berdiri sambil melihat sang adik.

"Yah, kau senang sekarang bukan Hinata?" ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum kepada wanita yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara oleh Kurama tersebut.

"Hm, aku sangat mencemaskan Naruto, setelah kau pergi anak itu agak sedikit berubah," ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa tenang di Hollywood, oh ya, Kurama kau akan kembali ke Washington bukan?" tanya Hinata sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengajak Kurama berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka bisa berbincang dengan lebih leluasa.

"Yah, beberapa hari lagi, sekarang seharusnya kau berada di Hollywood bukan, Hinata?" ucap Kurama sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Hinata tertawa kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan Kurama kemudian ia memegang bahu pria tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin. "Huh, tidak salah juga sih keluarga Hyuuga begitu bisa merayu...," ucap Kurama sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Hi... hi... hi," Saat Hinata dan Kurama sedang bercanda, Itachi yang berdiri bersama dengan Kisame hanya bisa diam memandang pemandangan akrab dari Kurama dan Hinata tersebut. Hinata melihat kearah Itachi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ok... I have to go_, setelah pekerjaanmu selesai di Washington singgah dulu ke Hollywood ingat! Aku akan menunggumu," ucap Hinata sambil meninju bahu Kurama dengan lembut. "_H__e__looks__jealous of me,"_ bisik Hinata sambil memegang bahu kanan Kurama dan melirik kearah Itachi. "Kalian berdua itu begitu lucu," tambah Hinata sambil tertawa kecil dan pergi meninggalkan Kurama yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat ia melirik Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan dirinya dan Hinata.

"Oi, apa kau akan kembali ke Hollywood malam ini juga?" tanya Kurama sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Hinata yang mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggerakkannya ke kiri dan kanan.

"_Of course Mate, say hello to America," _ jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Kurama tersenyum kemudian ia menghela nafasnya seraya melihat Itachi yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Huh, sepertinya urusan kita sudah selesai, kau lihat wanita itu?" kata Kurama sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan jempolnya. Itachi melirik kearah Hinata yang sedang bercengkrama dengan kedua orang tua Kurama dan Naruto.

"Tunanganmu?" tanya Itachi. Kurama tersenyum lebar dan menyeringai.

"Kau yang bilang Itachi...," Kurama tertawa geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Yah, kalau kau menginginkan aku kembali kepadamu, sepertinya harus berusaha keras, _come on_ Kitsune!" ucap Kurama pada sang rubah. Itachi tersenyum melihat punggung Kurama yang sekarang berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

"Wah sepertinya selama ini kau tidak berusaha dengan keras, Namikaze Kurama atau bisa dibilang Miketsu Kurama, dia adalah salah satu fotografer alam ternama di dunia, pola pikirnya susah ditebak salah satu fotografer tergila yang ada di dunia, buruan yang sempat lepas ini sudah jadi burung elang," ucap Kisame sambil melihat Itachi yang tersenyum.

"Yah... pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan... berburu sesuatu yang begitu menyusahkan dan itu membuatku bersemangat, jadi kita lihat siapa yang akan bertahan dalam perburuan ini, aku atau kau Kurama," ucap Itachi dengan nada penuh ambisi.

"Selamat berburu deh, Itachi," ucap Kisame dengan nada bosannya. Sementara Itachi sibuk dengan memperhatikan Kurama yang sedang berbincang dengan Hinata yang ditahan oleh pria itu agar tetap berada di Jepang lebih lama untuk sementara waktu, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berdiri sambil memandang kearah langit malam yang kelam.

"Bulan ini adalah bulan terakhir pelatihan, minggu depan kau akan ujian tengah semester, setelah itu aku yang ujian," Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto.

"Yah, sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah... aku tidak menyangka telah melalui hari-hariku selama tiga bulan ini hanya dengan memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu," tawa Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala Naruto. "Sasuke," panggil Naruto saat sang guru menghentikan acara mengelus kepalanya. "Kalau seandainya nanti kau sudah selesai dengan kuliahmu apa kau mau mengajar disini?" tanya Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, karena aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan kemampuan mengajarku,"

"Hm," Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah langit. "Bagaimanapun juga aku akan menunggumu Sasuke," Naruto menutup matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang mulai tampak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang dan akhirnya memandang langit dengan irisnya yang memiliki warna kala langit cerah. "Lihat bintang malam ini, aku jadi ingat matamu Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat langit yang bertabur bintang. "Walau kelam tapi terasa hangat dan nyaman, seperti terlindungi," Naruto mengangkat tangannya seperti hendak menggapai langit malam itu. "Ya... aku seperti terlindungi oleh pesona gelapnya... lembutnya dan ketentramannya," Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Kalau begitu langit siang hari mengingatkan aku kepada matamu, begitu bersinar dan bercahaya, hangat layaknya mentari dan teduh dengan angin semilir, tapi...," putus Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto yang juga melihat kearahnya dengan mata beririskan biru langit tanpa awan miliknya. "... kalau awan gelap itu menyelimutinya, kau begitu rapuh Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang kedua pipi Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum dan mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. "Karena itu aku akan datang untukmu dan akan melalui semuanya bersamamu, Naruto," Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Umph," Naruto menutup matanya seraya memeluk tubuh pria yang sudah menjadi incaran hatinya, pria yang sudah mencuri hatinya layaknya seorang pencuri yang tiba-tiba datang dan akhirnya bisa ia tangkap. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya kemudian ia melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum dengan rona memerah di kedua pipinya. "Kau tahu resikonya bukan Sasuke?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum miris. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia kembali mengecup bibir Naruto dan meminta izin kepada sang pemilik bibir untuk akses miliknya menjelajahi rongga basah pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu Naruto, aku tahu, karena itu aku tidak peduli lagi, sepertinya hati ini sudah menemukan apa yang selama ini aku pertanyakan atas perasaanku kepadamu," Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengecup pipi Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa senyumanmu, tanpa kejahilanmu, tanpa tawamu dan tanpa dirimu aku bagaikan seonggok daging tanpa perasaan, hanya sebuah robot yang dikendalikan," ucap Sasuke sambil menyesap aroma tubuh Naruto.

"Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu, apa kau berkenan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh pria yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya itu. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia kembali mengecup bibir Naruto.

"_As you wish_," ia tersenyum tipis.

~Brotherhood~

Sepasang iris biru langit memandang dengan pandangan berkabut kepada seorang pria yang sedang menjamah tubuhnya. Tangan pria bersurai hitam itu mengelus bagian selangkangan tubuhnya dan menjilat tonjolan di dadanya. Tubuh sang pemuda bersurai pirang menggelinjang gelisah tangannya mengelus-elus punggung pria itu.

"Sasuke," ucapnya lirih. Sasuke melepaskan kuluman mulutnya terhadap tonjolan di dada Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum kepada Naruto yang tampak sudah sangat tersiksa dengan perlakuan dari Sasuke yang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan penyatuan mereka.

"Tenang Naruto, aku pasti akan memuaskanmu," ucap Sasuke sambil menjilat dan mengecup serta menghisap tubuh Naruto dengan begitu bergairah.

"Tapi... ukh...," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat ia merasakan mulut Sasuke sudah memasukkan miliknya dan menghisapnya serta menjilat miliknya. "Sasuke... iiikh... hah... itu... hah," racau Naruto sambil memegang kepala Sasuke yang naik turun karena menyesap setiap rutinitas yang ia lakukan terhadap kejantanan sang kekasih.

"Tenang Naruto!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus paha pemuda yang sedang ia cumbui itu. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian ia melihat Sasuke yang semakin kencang memainkan mulutnya dengan kejantanannya. "Hah... hah... hah, Sasuke... aaaaakh... aku akan keluar... iiikh," Sasuke tersenyum saat ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, Naruto keluar dan pemuda itu tampak terengah-engah dengan ejakulasi pertamanya. Begitu banyak dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dasar remaja, ini pertama kalinya bagimu, sayang?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto yang memerah karena kegiatan mereka. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan Sasuke tersenyum dengan bangga karena dialah yang pertama melakukan hubungan badan dengan pemuda ini. Ia tahu pergaulan anak muda zaman sekarang begitu bebas dan tidak terkontrol dan tentu saja ia bersyukur pemuda yang sedang berada didekapannya ini tidak terpengaruh dengan pergaulan seperti itu. "Nah, apa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang tampak mulai tenang.

"Kumohon dengan lembut Sasuke!" pinta Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Tampak rona kecemasan dari wajahnya itu dan Sasuke tersenym kepadanya dan mengelus pipi pemuda itu.

"Yah, aku akan memperlakukanmu selembut mungkin," Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Naruto. Kemudian ia menyiapkan dirinya dan tentu saja milik Naruto. "Kumohon kalau terasa sakit remaslah tubuhku," ucap Sasuke. Terlihat wajahnya juga cemas kalau seandainya pasangannya ini merasakan sakitnya saat dimasuki. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba matanya membelalak saat merasakan milik Sasuke memasuki lubangnya dengan begitu lambat dan lembut.

"Sa...," putus Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia meremas tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Sakit Sasuke, sakit," isak Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya. Sasuke berhenti bergerak dan ia membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Apa kita hentikan saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung Naruto. Walaupun tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatannya ini, dan rasanya nafsunya sudah diambang batas. Melihat Naruto yang terlihat kesakitan ini membuat Sasuke juga tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian ia tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aku akan menahannya... aku akan menahannya untukmu, jadi lakukanlah,"

Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya dan mengecup bibir Naruto hingga tubuh mereka terbaring kembali keatas ranjang, Sasuke mengelus paha Naruto dengan tangannya sementara kedua kaki Naruto mengaitkan dirinya ke pinggang pria bersurai pirang tersebut. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat Sasuke memasukkan lebih dalam dirinya ke dalam diri Naruto.

'Lanjutkan...," ucap Naruto saat ia melihat ada keraguan di mata Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Naruto," Sasuke memasukkan dirinya dengan sekali hentakan dan sukses membuat Naruto hendak berteriak dan memilih langsung menggigit bahu pria yang sedang berdiam diri dalam dirinya itu. Sasuke menahan sakitnya gigitan Naruto tersebut kemudian ia mengelus punggung pemuda itu untuk menenangkannya seraya mengecup bahu, leher wajah dan kepalanya berulang kali. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya perasaan Naruto mulai tenang, tapi ia merasa sangat penuh diselangkangannya, ya penuh dengan kejantanan sang guru idamannya.

"Bergeraklah!" Naruto tersenyum sambil melihat kearah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup bibir Naruto dan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Pada awalnya memang terasa perih tapi pada akhirnya rasa nikmat itu tersalurkan, Naruto merintih dan mendesah kenikmatan. Meminta terus kepada pasangannya, Sasuke terlihat senang melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat menikmatinya tersebut, berbagai posisi mereka lakukan dan Naruto entah kenapa meminta lebih dan lebih dan pada akhirnya saat klimaks mereka Sasuke tersenyum puas dan ia mengecup bibir Naruto dengan begitu dalam, memainkan daging tanpa tulang pemuda dibawahnya dan memeluknya dalam hangatnya tubuhnya. "Aku lelah, maaf atas bahumu," ucap Naruto sambil memegang bahu Sasuke yang terluka karena gigitannya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup dahi Naruto dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu seraya mengaitkan kedua kakinya dan kaki Naruto dibawah selimut tebal milik Sang Namikaze Bungsu.

"Tidak apa, nah sekarang tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah bukan?" ucap Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa ke sekolah besok," ucap Naruto. Sasuke terdiam... baru ia sadari kalau kemungkinan besar Naruto tidak akan bisa ke sekolah setelah melakukan hal ini.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku bisa minta izin untuk tidak datang, toh hanya satu hari kok, aku tidur dulu, Oyasumi," ucap Naruto sambil mengecup dagu Sasuke dan membenamkan kembali kepalanya ke dada pria itu. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala Naruto dan mengecup kepalanya.

"Oyasumi, Naruto,"

"Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang kudapatkan saat ulang tahunku Sasuke, hadiah yang tiada duanya," pikir Naruto seraya merasakan hangatnya tubuh pria yang sudah mencumbuinya untuk pertama kali ini.

~Brotherhood~

Tiga minggu kemudian Sasuke menyelesaikan pelatihannya di Rasengan Gakuen, ia kembali ke kampusnya dan kembali melaksanakan rutinitasnya sebagai mahasiswa. Menyusun proposalnya, melaksanakan penelitiannya dan akhirnya menyusun skripsinya. Naruto sadar ia tidak bisa menganggu Sasuke saat ini dan ia pun juga tidak bisa diganggu karena dirinya juga akan menghadapi Ujian Negara karena itu mereka berdua saling menyibukkan diri dengan urusan masing-masing. Hingga dua tahun berlalu, Naruto melanjutkan studinya ke jenjang perkuliahan dengan mengambil jurusan yang telah ia geluti selama 3 tahun di jenjang pendidikan SMK. Selama dua tahun tidak perjumpa akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengadakan kencan pertama mereka.

Naruto membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju taman ria dan ia memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal. Keluar bersama Kitsune dan masuk ke taman ria dengan tergesa-gesa. Pakaiannya begitu sangat pas dengan dirinya. Kemeja merah kotak-kotak lengan pendek dengan hoodie tanpa dikancing dan kaus lengan panjang warna putih di dalamnya, ia berlari dengan kakinya yang dibaluti jeans biru pudar dan sepatu conversenya. Kitusne yang berlari dihadapan Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti arah bau pria yang begitu ia kenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, sementara ituengan nafas tersengal-sengal Naruto berlari menuju tempat mereka hendak bertemu. Tapi ia tidak melihat Sasuke dimanapun, dan ia hanya bisa melihat seorang pria dengan tipi tinggi memegang buket bunga mawar merah yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dihitung Naruto kemudian ditangan kirinya ada beberapa balon.

Pria dengan topi itu menarik perhatian Naruto, pakaiannya begitu mencolok dan membuat anak-anak yang melihatnya berdecak kagum, ia memakai tuxedo hitam yang memiliki ekor sebetis kemudian memakai sarung tangan putih. Naruto ingin memperhatikannya lebih lanjut tapi topi yang dipakai pria itu menutupi pandangannya dan yang ia bisa lihat hanya sebuah senyuman tipis dari bibirnya yang cukup membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Semakin hari tubuhmu semakin besar Tuan," ucapnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberikan buket bunga mawarnya kepada Naruto. Pria itu melepaskan balon yang ada ditangannya kemudian ia mengangkat topi dan meletakkan topinya tersebut ke dada seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya teman saya sudah mengantarkan anda ke tempat anda seharusnya berada, Tuan Naruto, _Good Job Kitsune_," Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto yang terkejut melihat Sasuke yang datang dengan pakaian seperti seorang pesulap dengan tuxedo. "DAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, UNTUKMU NAMIKAZE NARUTO," ucapnya seraya membentangkan tangannya. Naruto dapat melihat puluhan balon di lepaskan ditaman ria itu. Para anak-anak tampak sangat senang dengan pemandangan itu dan tentu saja Naruto dapat melihat teman-temannya dulu berkumpul di taman ria itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia berlari mendekati Sasuke dan meloncat seraya memeluk tubuh sang kekasih yang sudah 2 tahun tidak berjumpa.

"Aitakata, Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil mengecup pipi pria itu begitupun sebaliknya.

"_I miss you too, Honey, Happy Birthday_," bisik Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Terima kasih,"

Sebuah senyuman, sebuah harapan, sebuah kejujuran, ikatan persaudaraan, kepercayaan dan kehangatan. Terukir di wajah sang pemuda Namikaze bungsu ini. Oh yes...

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM ME TO YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO AND OF COURSE FOR YOU TO UZUMAKI MENMA... I WILL REMEMBER YOUR SMILE AND YOUR FIGHT... THANK YOU SO MUCH..._**


End file.
